Ultimate Comics: Avengers Assemble
by Exile037
Summary: Set solely in the Earth-610 universe. The heroes of this earth face challenges after the invasion by a Thanos from another universe. Follow their adventures as they face off against various threats from Earth, space, and other dimensions in the wake of a coming war from the stars that will make its way toward Earth. Will they succeed? Takes place after Defiance: the Last Stand.
1. Conspiracy

AN: This story takes place a month after Defiance: the Last Stand. And this is where i set up the voice cast for the Young Avengers.

Miles Morales (Tarantla): Donald Glover

Ganke Lee (Prodigy): Dante Basco

Larry "Judge" Jackson (Hornet): Ogie Banks

Missy Kallenback (Nova): Natalie Lander

Enid Richards (Fantastigirl): Hannah Tello

Nomi Blume (Polaris): Ashly Burch

Henry "Hank" Kipple (Ricochet): Will Friedle

Hisako Ichiki (Armor) : Vyvan Pham

Alison Crestmere (Scoldfire, Blaze in a couple chapter later): Ashley Johnson

Raymond "Ray" Conner (Ronin): Matthew Mercer

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel.

Issue 1: Conspiracy

Unknown location.

Inside a dark hall with green luminescent lights dimming the halls, a figure ran in sheer stride as a metal door slided open to reveal a bright light. Once the figure stood into the light, it showed a large hollow chamber as the appearance of the figure was revealed. Green reptilian skin, black beady eyes, and a furrowed chin. Those fitting the same description stared down and watched, as he knelt down in front of a projector along with the others. A holographic display of the leader showed itself as a giant projection. It was a female with long black hair also the same green reptilian skin, dark emerald eyes, and furrowed chin wearing a purple and golden trimmed dress along with a gold crown tiara.

"Report."

"We have sucessfully blend in with the society of earth. However, there may be those wary of us. An Earth organization called SWORD. We do not know if they find our base."

"Then see to it that they do not know of our prescene." the one in charge said. "This world will be ours."

the being bowed before his queen and complied. "Of course, my queen."

"I shall send my best to assist, along with general Kl'rt." the Queen declared

the green skinned humaniods clamoured upon the response of their queen. "Your highness, is that wise? We recall the regenade that escaped his imprisonment from us."

"The deviant has not return to this planet since then. If he does, I want you to apprehend him and bring him to me."

"As you wish."

"Send in our scout."

"For the empire."

"For the empire."

"Why would the queen have us tasked in finding the deviant?"

"Are you questioning our queen?"

"No, of course not."

"Make the preparations." he ordered as the other bowed in respect before leaving

Queens, New York 3:30 p.m.

Two sihoullete figures flew above from Brooklyn to Queens, while another teen swung by beside them in a rope of web. He was wearing a black suit with red web mask and web design on his chest, while red fingers had black webbing as a red spider was on the front of back of his was a teenage girl wearing a golden helmet which had a red star on the forehead section of her Nova helmet. Her Nova uniform consisted of black leggings, golden chest plate with three silver circles and gold pads over her suit as she soared the town of Brooklyn using the speed of a rocket. The other was teen who was in a black suit with purple armor on the legs, arms, and shoulders along with orange bug eyes on his faceless mask of a hornet flying beside her. They were Taruntula, Hornet, and Nova. It has been almost two months past since they joined Earth's heroes to stop Thanos' invasion along with a collective army known as the Fold bent on destroying their world. After the invasion was stopped, a lot has changed in the world that mutant and superhuman laws were abolished where some joined the police force or SHIELD thanks to the were on their way to the Place, the former hideout where Peter Parker and his friends hung out which was now the current headquarters of the Young Avengers.

They headed inside the Place as they were four other teen heroes, with one of them a boy wearing a golden bodysuit with red insets on the chest and silver wingtips over his ears. His built made him to be a complete powerhouse. A mutant blonde hair girl with red dyed streaks named Allison Crestmere. Her X-Men codename was Scoldfire, as she wore a flame resistant red and yellow top with a black x across her chest and red bottoms. There was also two mutant girls beside her as one had blue hair and green eyes wearing a blue trench coat, with a black x on the left side of her chest and black trousers. A Japanese girl wore a sleeveless black suit with a yellow chest and midriff along with belt on her waist which had a black x. they were Ganke Lee aka Prodigy, Hisako Ichiki aka Armor, and Nomi Blume aka Polaris. Nova along with Hornet and Tarantula to greet their friends.

"S'up, Ganke."

Prodigy rubbed the bridge of his nose in agitation as he held an old book in his hand. "Apprentice homework from Doctor Strange. I can't believe I'm going to say this, but I prefer homework from school."

"Doesn't really seem like a big deal since you're learning magic." Polaris replied

"Yeah it IS."

Nova lifted Prodigy's mask for a second, as she kissed him on the cheek before pulling it down on his face. "Don't pout, okay? I think you learning magic is going to help. Plus, you're getting trained by the father of Stephen Strange Jr."

"He still looks pretty sprunky for an old guy." Polaris pointed out

"So does his wife, Clea." Prodigy added

"I don't even know if I should learn in magic."

"Come on, dude. It's an opportunity." Tarantula insisted. "It can probably be useful, having a combination of both technology and magic."

"Who knows, maybe you'll end up as the Sorcessor Supreme someday." Scoldfire said, adding in agreement to the young apprentice Prodigy

Prodigy had a quirked expression showing through his mask. "You think I could be the Sorcessor Supreme? I doubt it, man." he said in disbelief. "It takes ten, maybe even twenty years to become the Sorcessor Supreme. Besides, Doctor Strange was given the title of Sorcessor Supreme by a contest for Sorcessors and Sorcesses."

"So you're saying you're not curious about magic?"

"I am, really. But becoming a Sorcessor Supreme is a whole other level." Ganke stated. "That takes an amount of time and a lot of training to reach that level. I'm only just a trainee that barely has use of magic."

"You're not the only one training here." Missy said to her boyfriend. "I have to head back and forth from Earth to Xander. Four hours of training after I get out of school. I'm lucky enough to do my homework whenever I have study hall."

"Well, you've got me beat." Ganke admitted. "Travelling through space and all that. But it's still cool though." he added

"Yeah, it still is sometimes."

"Where the others?" Miles suddenly asked

"Ray and Hank went to go get Enid." Alison stated. "They said they'd meet us here later."

Baxter Building. New York, New York 4:15 p.m.

The elevator leading to the headquarters of the Future Foundation opened as two teenage boys stood out of it. One had dirty blonde hair and green eyes, wearing a green shirt and jeans. The other was brown haired and hazel eyed wore prep school clothes consisting of a white collared shirt and blue slacks as they found the complex to be completely empty. The two teens were Raymond Conner and Henry Kipple, as they were teen heroes Ronin and Ricochet who cautiously walked ahead noticing the area to be ransacked. They heard a distant clatter coming from the left sector of the lab, as they peek over to see someone searching through the cabinets and information on a secure terminal. The only thing that had them believe it was no thief, which is when they found out the one searching the building was not even human. Green reptilian skin, black eyes, and furrowed chin wearing a purple suit with black highlights as its appearance to change into a human scientist. Ray and Hank glanced at each other to step back, only for the sound of a elevator to quickly catch its attention as the being pulled a energy weapon from its hand.

Ray took a quick glance at Hank. "Three."

Hank nodded his head as he grabbed a pipe from the chair. "Three."

Before any of them could act, the shapeshifter aimed his weapon at them as they both dodged a blast from the weapon. Hank used his accuracy to launch the pipe at the shapeshifter's hand which fired off a shot at the left side of the elevator door, as Ray dashed forward to with the shapeshifter. In retaliation, the shapeshifter extended his hand to grapple him as Ray pressed his foot on the wall, latching off to send the shapeshifter back with a drop kick. Hank ran forward as he grabbed a broken off chair wheel to toss directly into the shapeshifter's head, only for Ray to be nearly grabbed. Unknown to the shapeshifter, Ray had manage to grab a fire extinquisher as he sprayed at the shapeshifter's face along with a cosmic blast to struck his chest and sent him flying back. Ray and Hank turned to see the direction of where the blast came from, finding their answers in the form of a brown haired and blue eyed girl wearing only a white undershirt and jeans.

"Would you two mind telling me what the hell is going on here?" she asked

"We were wondering that ourselves, Enid." Ray said to her

"How about ask our friend over-" Hank looked down to notice a orb device which beeped rapidly. "Move!"

Enid pulled both of them away with her elasticity powers as she grabbed the device in her hand, before it sent out an explosion. She receive the impact of the explosion, but Enid used her ability to absorb the explosive energy impacting on her as her eyes glowed in ambient cosmic energy. Enid held her hands to the side as she sent them colliding together, leaving the clap to send a wave of energy that wrecked half the walls and sent the shapeshifter flying back to a wall. The shapeshifter was unconscious from the wave as a mask fell off its face, cracking down into two pieces once it shattered leaving Enid to slowly approach the downed intruder. They received the full appearance of the intruder who inflirated the Baxter Building, noticing green skin of a reptile along with pointy ears, furrowed chin, and black beady eyes.

"Who or what is this?"

"I don't know. What do we do?"

"Let's get the team here, then we can think about what our plan is. But first..." Ray trailed off staring down at the unconscious shapeshifter. "Why don't we make sure he doesn't go anywhere."

Baxter building, lab. Manhatten, New York 5:46 p.m.

Two hours later, the rest of the Young Avengers team arrive at the destroyed lab facility of the Baxter Building to meet Enid, Ray, and Hank inside. Since Enid was already in her home, she donned her blue and white bodysuit which was originally from Susan Storm who modified it for her that had a small black F on her was a grey jumpsuit with a blue jacket which had small disks on the sleeves of the jacket itself, as he had on a grey mask exposing his hair covered by a white wig. Ray was in his Ronin outfit which consisted mostly of a black robe with golden trim, green and golden ninja gauntlets and shoes. His black and golden ronin mask on his face, as he held his nunchaku in his hands while he had waited for the others to arrive in the Baxter Building. Once they arrived in the lab, that was when they noticed the shapeshifter hanging upside down from the ceiling due to Fantastic girl as it was still remained unconscious.

"You know when it comes to hanging anyone or anything upside-down, that's a spiderman thing." Tarantula said breaking the silence

Hornet noticed the torn mask of the advanced mask. "Whoa."

"I know. That was on him when we encountered him. It's not Fold technology or any that hasn't been known."

"What was doing here?"

"It looked like he was searching for something.

"Is he human? Mutant?"

"Neither. Our mysterious friend here is not even from Earth." said a gruff voice from behind the young heroes

They turned to see two people behind them. One of them was a dark skinned man with a eyepatch over his left eye, wearing a trenchcoat and had a goatee on his face. The other was a green haired woman who wore dark shades, black suit with green shoulder pads along with chest and midriff. A pair of dual pistols holstered to her sides and her green tied back in a ponytail. This man was former director General Nick Fury, and director of SWORD Abigail Brand as SWORD agents swooped in behind them with weapons held in their hands.

"Fury? What are... how did you- "

"Super spy. He always knows." Nova stated

"And it's my business to know." Fury glanced up at the unconscious alien hanging upside-down by Fantastigirl's elongated arm. "Our friend is called a Skrull. An alien race hailing from Tarnax IV."

"I never even encountered this kind of alien before. Even in my time travelling through space with the Nova corps."

"The Fantastic Four have once involving Titannus but he currently escaped from the Cube recently." Fury stated

"They're currently in the Conquest war." Brand addded

"I've heard of that war back on Xander." Nova said. "The Chitauri, Kree, and Shiar are at war with each other. Human like being evolved from birds."

"The Brood might be joining the war as well." Brand added. "As well as their distant brother race of the Brood called the Cerci."

"Cerci?"

"Distant species to the insectoid race of the Brood." Director Brand explained. "Who are evolved humanoid insects in appearance." she turned her attention to the Skrull. "And since one of them is here, there could be a possibility of the war coming here on Earth."

"Then that means the rest of the party is probably on their way here." Polaris chimed in as her arms were crossed

"Not likely. The Chitauri and Brood broke off the war." Brand stated. "So it's just the Skrulls and Kree on the end of it."

"Then, we need to warn the Avengers." Ronin declared

"Not an option." Fury denied. "The Skrulls could be in their ranks already. As far as we know, you kids are the only ones that know besides us."

"So we can't rely on anyone?"

"Let me worried about who we can trust." Brand replied. "There's also the fact of sudden trafficking activity going on in East Harlem, Upper West Side, and Chinatown. I already have my agents at these locations to determine the threat skrull intruders."

"Eventually, we'll trapped them like a fish with a barrel." Fury stated as the SWORD agents cuffed the Skrull intruder and shielded his face with a bag over his head

"What about us?"

"This is where you guys stay out of this." Fury declared

Polaris frowned at the one eyed man herself. "What?! We handle an invasion and you tell us we can't do anything!"

"Decision's made, Polaris." Fury said back

"We can do this. Let us help. We fight with the Avengers, you know what we could do." Nova insisted

"I don't want you kids getting involved in this."

Ronin step a foot forward as he narrowed his eyes at Fury and inquired."What's that suppose to mean?"

"I don't want you involved in this. Stay out of the investigation with the Skrulls."

"Let's go." Fury said with the General and Director Brand walking in the elevator as it closed

Prodigy growled loudly. "I can't belive this!" he exclaimed in disbelief. "He thinks we can't do this."

"What does he mean we can't get involved with this? Is Fury trying to tell us we're not ready?"

"Everyone still thinks we're just kids who can't handle something like this."

Scoldfire stared down he boyfriend Ronin who was meditating and calm about the Skrull ordeal with Fury. "You've been quiet." he said nothing. "Ray... is this really the time to be meditating?"

"Fury wants us to get involved." Ronin said as all eyes were now on him

"Dude, Fury doesn't."

"He expects us the exact opposite of what he just told us."

"He might be right." Tarantula agreed. "When Peter was Spider-Man, I think tricked him into sneaking inside the Latverian embrassy because of his encounter with Beetle being a merc-for-hire for Doctor Doom." he stated. "Turns out they had Green Goblin in there."

"Makes since because we're what they least suspect."

"So it's us against aliens who can disguise themselves to look like us and other human beings?" Armor asked seeing a nod come from Ronin. "Then maybe we could try one of the locations to find them?"

"Those might be decoy locations." Fantastigirl hinted. "Locations the Skrulls could use to distract us."

"If they're decoy locations, how are we going to find out?" Polaris inquired. "We have no idea how to even find where they are."

"Yeah, Nomi's right." Armor said in agreement. "We have no way of finding their real base."

Ricochet held the two half piece of alien tech mask as he gave it to Hornet. "You think you can find where they with this?"

Hornet inspected the strange alien mask device. "I could give it a shot. It'll only take a couple of minutes to pinpoint the location of the base." he said setting up a neutral interface to decypher the alien signature and frequency

Miles leaned near Ronin and asked. "You really think Judge can find it?"

"Yes, plus with help from you."

Tarantula stared back at everyone looking toward him. "Me? Why me?"

"Isn't your spider sense border-line precognition that you can see things before happen?"

"Well, yeah... but I haven't tried on that level yet."

"Perhaps meditating could help tune in your spider sense." Scoldfire suggested. "If your mind is at ease, then perhaps you can interpt the location of where the Skrulls really are."

"I mean, you could give it a try while Judge tries finding them."

"Only until Judge gets a lead on the Skrulls, you can stop."

"Right."

Tarantula sat down crossing his legs together, as he slowly pressed his fists together while begin to focus on his spider sense. A tingling sensation rang on the back of his head as he glimpsed into a vision of the Young Avengers finding the Skrull base, and facing a Skrull with super abilities. Mainly being of quick glimpse that he had to focus on reading, in order for him to get his visions more accurate. There was also another vision of Tarantula's body suddenly being charged with bio-electricity, leaving him to take a defensive stance by having his fist on the ground and hand on his knee. The last piece of the vision showed a mansion in upstate New York, mainly Manchester where the hidden base of the Skrulls were located. Along for the final piece of the vision, he saw the name of the mansion which took him by surprise. Miles received a nose bleed coming inside his mask, as he stopped to pulled it up in order to wipe the nose bleed off his face while Armor helped him off the floor.

"You okay?"

"Just a nose bleed. I'm fine, Hisako." Miles assured

"Did you find out where they are?"

"Oh, I did." Tarantula glanced at Armor, Polaris, and Scoldfire along with the rest. "And you are not going to believe where it is."

"No way. Let me check again."

"Hornet?"

"That's where the base actually is. I don't believe it."

"Earth to Hornet!" Fantastigirl exclaimed. "What did you see? Was it an actual location to the Skrull base."

"The base is in Xavier Mansion."

"What?"

"The Skrull base? It's in Xavier Mansion." Hornet clarified to the team. "I trace the frequency inside this mask and it turns out the Skrulls are in the mansion of Charles Xavier."

Polaris stared at Armor and Scoldfire with a worried look. "You don't think they could get to **it** , do you?"

"Cerebro? No, I don't think so. After the Ultimatum Wave happened, Professor Xavier had a failsafe that would destroy it before he died." Armor stated

"That and Dr. Mactaggert made sure it wouldn't fall into the wrong hands two months after the Ultimatum wave hit." Scoldfire added. "She even kept the Xavier protocols hidden from the Purifiers and Reavers."

"Xavier protocols?"

"It's a list of every mutant on the planet." Polaris explained. "When he was working with Fury, they also put together a list of normal humans with qualified skills and people with superhuman powers. But what's not adding up for any of us is why are they even there in the first place."

"I say it's time we found out for ourselves." Ricochet declared. "Not all of us can fly or sling webs. So how are we getting there?"

A sudden smile crept on Fantastigirl's face. "Follow me." she said

The Young Avengers followed Fantastigirl to a dark room as she flipped to reveal the entire area of the room which was a hanger for the Fantasticar to take off. There was another craft covered in a sheet as Fantastigirl removed the sheets to reveal what was hidden, seeing the awestrucken reaction of her friends minus Ronin and Hornet. It resembled the Quinjet in which the Avengers used, but was slightly smaller and more aerodynamic filled with having the benefits of VTOL And turbojet capabilities. The color scheme of the aircraft was red and blue with a white A on the side as the interior was spacious enough for passengers and capable of inter-link.

"What is this beauty?" Hornet said as he was first inside the Quinn-Craft

"I present to you, the Quinn-Craft. A prototype turbojet vertical take off and landing aircraft!" Fantastigirl exclaimed as everyone went in the aircraft. "This is the only one that's been built."

"Seriously?"

"Dude, we have to take this."

"Aren't the Future Foundation going to be looking for this when they get back?"

"Not at all." Fantastigirl assured them. "They had things of using it to travel more often, but they scrubbed it when they made the Hummingbird qualified for space and dimension travel."

"Have you even flew a jet before?"

"Midnight-Owl would always have me training to pilot these things in a virtual simulation." Ricochet stated as the hanger door opened. "He was preparing me for a lot of things. Guess he was right when the invasion started. First stop: Xavier's mansion." he concluded with the Quinn-Craft flying out of the Baxter Building, as it soared away from New York City


	2. Encounter

Issue 2: Encounter

 **This chapter will introduce the Super Skrull and Paibok. As always please read, review, and enjoy this second chapter!**

* * *

Outside Xavier's mansion. Manchester, New York 5:57 p.m.

The Quinn-Craft flew above the Xavier Mansion for higher learning, undetected by its cloaking device as it stayed in vertical form to remain in the air. Hornet linked in via neural interface to operate the Quinn-Craft frequently, as he opened the hatch leaving Ronin along with Tarantula, Polaris, Ricochet and Fantastigirl to jump out. Polaris used her magnetic powers to rip off the metal gate and expand it, having them land on their feet on the metal as it descended into the ground. After the Ultimatum wave and the death of Charles Xavier, the Xavier mansion was abandoned and the X-Men themselves were disbanded and went their separate ways.

"I can't believe the Skrulls are hiding underneath the mansion." Polaris said. "Most of the X-Men stayed in Utopia now because of old wounds. Not even Dr. Mactaggert wants to be in this place."

"Once we get inside, maintain radio silence and be on watch." Ronin ordered on the card style communicator. "You five stay here while the rest of us infiltrate the sub-basement."

" _How come we can't go with?"_ said the voice of Prodigy as he and the rest stayed on the Quinn-Craft

"One: We need a team to watch out for us in case S.W.O.R.D or anymore Skrulls start showing up here." Ricochet stated. "And two: It's because there may be some of you that aren't stealthy. No offense, we may need back up if things get dicey."

" _I'm stealthy."_

" _Ganke, you're a powerhouse. Stealthy doesn't quite exactly fit your category."_ the voice of Nova suddenly said

" _Wait, are you saying I gained weight?"_ Ganke said with a hint of a offended tone

"Dude, you're more of a tank on the team."

" _In the meantime we stay on watch in case SWORD or Skrull heading this way."_ said the voice of Hornet who piloted the Quinn-Craft

"If anything pops up, we'll call you for back up."

" _Good luck and watch yourselves."_ said the voice of Scoldfire

"Roger that." Fantastigirl said

Polaris approached a hidden latch as she opened it which showed a ladder, with her and Fantastigirl being first while the others followed behind them. The ladder leading the way down led to the sub-basement of the Xavier mansion as it was covered in grayish-blue halls, floors, and ceiling while the team remained stealthful inside. They heard a clank sound left of them as they took cover to find a Skrull come out from the old and rebuilt laboratory with two guards following behind him. There was also another who had dark hair and a female appearance, as she headed for the elevator leading down which left the team to follow. Polaris opened the elevator door with her magnetism as Tarantula sunk down below in a line of web, with Ronin and Ricochet slide down in the web line while Fantastigirl used her elasticity slid down. They crawled in an air duct, quietly stepping out as they saw with their eyes the hidden Skrull base. The base itself housed advanced alien technology, equipment, and plenty of Skrull personnel as the team hid to a secluded area while remaining undetected. Tarantula was already in his camouflage as he remained out of sight from the Skrull, being invisible to the naked eye.

"Whoa."

"Look at how many of them are there."

Ronin flicked his communicator while he observed the Skrull continuing their operation. "Looks like Tarantula and Hornet hit the jackpot on the Skrulls base underneath Xavier's mansion." he said to the overwatch. "It seems like these guys have been here for days, maybe even months."

Fantastigirl flicked on her communicator. "The Skrull base, located under the Xavier mansion. Alien tech, lot of Skrulls. This is definitely their main base."

" _We read you. Until then, you all lay low and try not be seen."_ said Nova

Tarantula's spider sense rang in his head. "Oh no."

"What is it-" Fantastigirl stopped when she noticed a drone revealing their location to the Skrull

Polaris huffed. "Really?" she used her magnetic power to destroy the drone

The Skrulls in the underground base took up arms with their alien weaponry as they were on high alert. "Intruders! Seize the humans!" one of them shouted as they charged the young heroes

"Ah, crap." Ricochet muttered

"That is a lot of them." Tarantula said as he began to get into a defensive stance, readying his web-shooters

"And our cover is blown."

The team stood out from their cover. "What now?" Fantastigirl inquired in a defensive stance as her hands glowed in cosmic energy

Ronin readied his nunchucku as he gripped it tightly in his hand, with a couple of shuriken throwing stars in his other hand. "We fight. Polaris cover our six. Tarantula and Fantastigirl, cover our nine and three. Me and Ricochet got our twelve o'clock."

Ronin leaped off as he struck a group of Skrulls with his nunchucku while Tarantula kicked two other skrulls in the head. Polaris used her magnetism to send three drones flying back, hitting another batch of Skrull soldiers while Fantastigirl blasted a few with cosmic energy. She also launched a elongated fist at another while she absorbed energy from blasters being fired upon her. Ricochet land a karate chop on the larynx and hit the Skrull in the face before tossing a concussive toward their chest and tossed a couple of explosive disks that sent the rest flying. Ronin brought out his nunchucku together to form a bo staff as he landed quick blows to Skrulls left and right, follow by using his staff to javelin a kick another Skrull's chest.

Among the battle a Skrull step out of the shadows but it was ordinary Skrull as he was 6'10 wearing black and red armor with a helmet covering the face except the nostrils, mouth, and chin. He still had the same appearance which including the green skin, corrugated chin, and pointed ears. He aimed his fists at Tarantula and Fantastigirl who were fighting the Skrulls, leaving the spider teen's spider sense to warn him of the immediate danger as he webbed Fantastigirl. He used his web to move her away while he leaped away from the incoming blast, which left both of them to look at the direction of where the blast came from.

"Who is that guy?"

"That's..." Fantastigirl trailed off with her eyes suddenly being wide. "Titannus!"

Ronin knocked down the last of the Skrull group, before turning his head to said Skrull. "As in the same one that fought the Fantastic Four?"

"That's bad or worse for us, right?" Polaris asked while Tarantula and Fantastigirl rushed toward the Skrull

Ricochet ducked down as both Tarantula and Fantastigirl were sent flying back. "I say that's worse." he chimed

Polaris surrounded Titannus in a metal ball. "Now is probably the time to call for back-up. I don't have how long it'll hold and I'm barely control any metal in his armor! It's like this guy is adapting to it."

"Is there any other way you can hold him off?"

"This guy seems to be fighting off my control of the iron in his blood." Polaris added. "Call for back-up. Quick."

Ronin pressed his a finger on his communicator. "We could use some back-up, guys. Guys? Overwatch?! I can't reach them!"

Tarantula dodged an incoming blast, as he webbed Ttitannus' face along with delivering a leaping side kick across his face. "And we're completely outnumbered right now." he said with the team seeing themselves surrounded by Skrulls

All of a sudden, Nova came charging in firing energy blasts while the rest of the Young Avengers along with another group arrived inside the base. Aside from Abigail Brand of SWORD showing up, there was a crew cut brown haired man in a blue suit which had a white star on his chest along with brown boots and finger less gloves. A bionic left arm with a device on the wrist as it brought out a hard light construct shield, which had the colors resembling Captain America's shield was the Super Soldier. A man on a glider wearing a green padded battlesuit covering his face except his hair, a pumpkin bomb in his hand was the American Gargoyle. Hornet flew in on Titannus as he fired his blasters while American Gargoyle launched a missile at the super Skrulls chest while tossing out a pumpkin bomb that sent the Skrulls flying.

"Hornet!" Ricochet called out to said Young Avengers as he pointed his finger at a terminal above them

"On it!" Hornet looked over to Nova and Scoldfire. "Cover me."

Nova and Scoldfire fired off energy blasts and fireballs at the Skrulls, while they covered Hornet who was hacking into the Skrull computer network for valuable information. The rest of the young heroes were fighting against Titannus, as Polaris began hurtling damaged drones at the super powered Skrull. He retaliated by firing beams of energy from his hands, as Super Soldier used his hard light shield to protect them from the incoming impact while Abigail Brand fired her energy pistols. Titannus prepared to open fire only for Fantastigirl to use her elasticity power to surround and wrap around his arm and torso, while Tarantula shot a fluid of web toward his face.

"Prodigy, a little help!"

Said Young Avenger conjured mystical energy as he motioned his hands. "Power of Cyttorak, give me strength!"

An aura of red armor surrounded his body as he rammed directly into Titannus, crashing him wall-to-wall with Tarantula, Super Soldier, and Fantastigirl right behind him. Ricochet jumped forward and launched a disk at a group, which disrupted into an adhesive substance that trapped inside along with a concussive disk that knocked them unconscious. Nova followed behind Tarantula and the others while Polaris bent the Skrulls weapons to wrap around their torso, as she sent them flying to a wall along with each other. Scoldfire shot out fireballs at the drones, more Skrulls arrived to their position to stop Hornet from hacking into their systems. She saw another squad of Skrulls heading their way, as blue flames surrounded her body while she fired a beam which froze them in solid ice. Ricochet performed a spinning left cross toward a Skrulls face as he saw Scoldfire freeze the squad she encountered.

"How did you do that?" Ricochet asked in question

"Let's just say I can make fire so cold, that it freezes." she replied freezing more Skrulls in blue flames

Ricochet smiled under his mask. "Fire and ice. Sweet."

"Hornet, how's that download?"

"Almost done." Hornet said as the download was to 99%, but an incoming blast destroyed the computer terminals. Luckily, Hornet manage to pull out before any damage could be done to his system in his armor. "Great."

"You okay?" Scoldfire asked as she froze more Skrulls in ice

"Fine, but I wasn't able to get all the data needed." Hornet replied firing energy beams at the drones

Polaris levitated a small group of Skrulls using her magnetism and sent them flying. "It's good enough. Now let's help the others!"

Prodigy charged at Titannus using the power of Cyttorak as he launched a fist at the super skrull, who in return caught it in his hand. Titannus pulled his arm forward as he sent his fist toward Prodigy's chest, sending him flying back to a wall with the power of Cyttorak fading away. A glowing elongated fist charged with cosmic energy struck Titannus' jaw as it sent him staggering near a wall, before another sent him toward a wall before Fantastigirl brought her fists back. Super soldier bashed the super skrull's head with a hard-light star spangled shield as Titannus fired a blast, causing the former Winter soldier to back flip his way away from the incoming blast. The shield deflected the blast, as Super Soldier threw it across the back of the super skrull's head with Titannus' arm suddenly being frozen in ice along with the rest of his body. He used his free arm and formed a fist as he launched it at the ice surrounding his arm and body, with energy blasts being shot by Hornet and Abigail Brand. Fantastigirl launched her fist at the super skull's head, only for Titannus to grab her body and sent her flying along with Tarantula who attempted to use his venom blast on the powered skrull. Super soldier was sent flying away, after his shield absorbed the impact which threw him off balance.

"This is your attack force? Children? I am-" the skrull was cut off from a blast that sent him through a wall, as the blast came from Nova.

"Shut. Your face." she retorted firing another blast. "And that is for my boyfriend." Nova turned to Prodigy. "You okay?"

"Yep, I'm solid." Prodigy assured by Tarantula's side

"Remind me to never piss you off." Tarantula said to Nova

"You... you are a nova corpsman." Titannus began to chuckle. "You have no idea what is coming."

blinking lights appeared on Hornet's back. "Oh no."

Polaris turned to Hornet. "What is it?"

"Self destruct has just been activated. We have to go." Hornet said urgently

"How long do we have?"

"Four minutes." Hornet replied as he was sent flying away through a blast wave except for Ricochet, Ronin, and Tarantula

"A time which you will not have left."

"We'll make time." Ronin said as Ricochet tossed out explosive disks at the super skrull

Ronin rushed in with bo staff, hitting key points between the super skrull's leg and arm while Ricochet began tossed out a few disks which exploded on had his fist on the floor as bio-electricity circled around his body, staring back at Titannus before charging at him head-on. Ricochet and Ronin were sent flying back to the others as Titannus sent his sights on Tarantula, charging straight into the spider teen. Tarantula dashed steadfast at Titannus as he dodged a blow from the super skrull, sending a left cross across the stomach and an uppercut leading toward the jaw. The spider teenager used his reflexes to avoid a ground pounding smash to the floor as he held on to Titannus' arm, performing a dropkick across the face in the process. Tarantula performed a cartwheel flip and launched a double kick toward Titannus' face as it sent him flying back to a wall before falling to the floor unconscious. The bio-electricity that circled around him faded away, leaving Tarantula to fell on his knees until Armor caught him.

"Are you okay?"

"Just a bit drained." Tarantula replied. "Let's just get everyone out of here before this place blows while we're still in here."

"Already ahead of ya."

Polaris created metal disks to lift the team as Hornet and Nova blasted through the ceiling, with Titannus covered in a metal ball except his face. American Gargoyle grabbed both Tarantula and Armor as they followed the others out of the underground base, exiting out of the abandoned Xavier Mansion. The hatch to the Quinn-Craft opened up as everyone entered and flew away before the mansion was caught in an explosion, due to the underground skrull base. Super Soldier set Prodigy down as Nova went to go check on her boyfriend while Armor helped Tarantula along with both of them following Ronin and Ricochet. They stopped when they noticed that the Quinn-Craft was being piloted by none other than Nick Fury, as Hornet and the rest of the Young Avengers appeared beside them.

"Un. Believable." Polaris said in a disbelieving tone

"We went through a lot of trouble getting you guys out." Fury said. "Almost got caught in that explosion back there."

"Like that's our fault."

"We did some information." Hornet showed Fury the intel he got from the Skrull terminal back in the underground base. "Where they're located. Every base, and every skrull operative on the world."

"Interesting..." Fury trailed off, stroking his chin as Hornet began downloading the data in a device Abigail Brand gave him. "We'll look into this. But what I want to address is you kids disobeyed a direct order. You investigated the base on your own with no backup. Nearly got fully-"

"Save it, Fury." Ricochet said. "We know you were expecting us to find it. So what do you really want from us?"

Fury stood up from the chair as Hornet piloted the Quinn-Craft due to his neuro link. "I'll be straight with you. You kids got talent, but you got a lot to learn which is why I propose a suggestion."

Ronin crossed his arms as he stared at Fury. "Which is?"

"You kids need training. So you take my offer, and you all can work as a responsive and cohesive team."

"And we're the only ones you can trust that aren't possible Skrull agents." Scoldfire concluded as Fury nodded

"How exactly do you plan on doing so?"

"You'll be deployed on missions. Three types of missions, that is." Fury stated to the Young Avengers. "Covert action. Immediate response. Rescue work."

"Isn't the whole covert thing up the Secret Avengers ally?"

"More spec ops and recon actually." Brand stated for them. "Secret Warriors are the ones for black ops missions."

"What's the catch?"

"No catch." Fury replied. "All I wish to do is give you all the amount of training and effort you need as a team."

"If we do this, we don't owe you anything."

"I did save your lives."

"And we got you the information you needed, so I'd say we're even."

"Fair enough. In five days, meet me at the Place." Fury declared. "In the meantime, you kids get a break. Once that break is over and you kids meet me at your base, get ready for a new change."

* * *

Elsewhere in space...

A capital Skrull ship soared through space with an armada behind it, as two skrull starfighters entered the hanger bay of the capital ship. The starfighters landed, as the pilots step out running to their commander who ordered the pilots that arrived to follow him. A skrull squadron marched through a corridor, following the orders of their superior officer as they arrived to a large hall room were royal guard to the queen of the Skrull Empire stood.

"What is going on?"

"What is the meaning of this meeting?"

"Is it about the Kree?"

"It could be the Cerci and Brood?"

"Not unless if the Badoon decided to join the war."

"We have already defeated them and they have already chose to stay away from the war. The Cerci hive collective have already stayed away from the Conquest War. Which leaves the Brood."

"The Queen approaches!" a voice shouted out as all skrulls stood in attention

Veranke, the Skrull Queen made her approach as she stood on the middle with two skrull royal guards beside her. "My people. We have triumph against the Badoon. The collective. Even the Chitauri faltered back into hiding. All that remains is the Kree. I have chosen two of the royal guard to be my finest elites." a skrull with the powers of Earth's heroes. "Pai'bok." another skrull appeared sharing the powers of the original Fantastic Four. "K'lrt. My chosen elite. Do you swear an oath to serve your queen? Do you swear to slay any enemy we face?"

"We swear, my Queen."

"Then you may rise." Veranke said as she turned her attention to the general. "Let us set a course for the Sol system. To Terra! Long live the Skrull Empire!"

"Long Live the Empire!"

"I will send you both for the first batch. Inform me if the Kree show up."

"As you command my Queen."

Unknown to the Skrull Armada, A kree ship followed behind undetected as it let out a signal to the Kree Empire before trailing a skrull cruiser heading to the Sol system.

"Inform the Supreme Intellegience on our course." Ro-nan commanded. "It seems the battle will begin on Terra."

* * *

Bangkok, Thailand 12:31 a.m.

In the capital city of Thailand, a VTOL craft flew over a night club as four figures dropped down on the roof preparing a breach. Inside the club, patrons were drinking and dancing over the night club music as a bald man viewed the crowd on the dance floor before heading to one of the women. Before he approach her when a hole in the roof suddenly collapsed, as Abigail Brand along with Justice and his wife Lady Comet jumped down from the club ceiling.

" _Remain calm, everyone."_ Brand said in thai. _"There is someone in this club who should not be here."_

" _All we ask is you stand in a orderly line."_ Justice said in thai. _"This will be over soon if you would cooperate."_

Brand walked over with a scanner as it scanned their faces, before it blinked a green light. "They're clear." she said

"Same with this group."

"Good on my side- hold up. There's one away from the line." Comet said. "This could be our guy."

"Hon, you're up."

" _Could you head over to the line, please?"_ Comet said as she saw the male slowly backing away. _"Stay in the line."_

The scrawny male patron ran away as another club patron pulled out a blaster, only for Abigail Brand to shoot his hand. The fleeing imposter ran ot a dark alley as he felt a sharp pain on his knee, looking down to see his bleeding leg with a .38 caliber bullet lunged inside it. The assilant was a dark haired man, wearing a black stark suit which had a white skull on his chest as he kept a M16 with a grenade launcher attachment on it aimed at the suspect.

"Castle, do you have him?"

Punisher looked down at the green bloodied leg as he ripped off the ID mask off, to reveal the suspect as a skrull agent

"He's not going anywhere."

"You didn't kill him did you?"

Punisher stepped on the wounded Skrull's leg, wincing in pain. "Does he sound dead to you?"

"Bring him aboard." Brand said as Punisher placed a hood on the Skrull's head and dragged him along. "We have some questions we need to ask him and his friend over here."

* * *

Five days later.

The Place. Queens, New York 8:30 a.m.

The Young Avengers met at the meet up point in their headquarters the Place, waiting for Nick Fury as instructed. For five days, they went on with their lives and hung up. Miles wore a black hoodie with a red shirt and jeans. Ganke sported a yellow short sleeve collar shirt with a white t-shirt underneath and tan cargo pants. Missy was wearing her glasses along with a purple shirt and white jeans. Hisoka wore a hoodie and white skirt, while Scoldfire wore a blue sweater with a white collar shirt under it and black skirt. Nomi wore a beanie covering her dyed blue hair while wearing a white crop shirt, and jean shorts which covered her legs with black leggings. Enid was wearing a gray hoodie jacket with a pink shirt underneath and jeans. Hank wore an orange long sleeve shirt with black sunglasses and jeans while Ray wore a green jacket and brown pants.

"Well, we're here."

"So where's eyepatch?"

Fury stepped out of the shadows and said. "Respect your peers, kid. Good to see you all made it. Follow me." he teen heroes followed the super spy as they headed inside

"I swear if the hideout looks like the same, I'm-" Nomi stopped herself with wide eyes along with the rest of the young heroes

The broken down and abandoned Oscorp facility which broken equipment and junk were replaced with a computer terminal along with a lounge in the hall on top. A kitchen in the bottom with enough tables to hold a personnel of thirty people. Down below was a training room after they entered the elevator, showing a garage which held two cycles along with the Quinn-Craft on a take off platform. The cycle was blue with a red window, while the other was silver with a blue window as there were two people. One was a blonde haired woman, wearing a black cat suit while the other two were Super Soldier and American Gargoyle standing by the training room.

"I forgot what I was going to say."

"This place has officially been pimped out."

"All it need is pinball machine and leather couch."

"From here on out, this is your HQ. Training room that displays simulations."

"Like the Danger room back in the X mansion."

"Wait, won't the X-Men get curious about Xavier mansion being destroyed? I mean we should tell them."

"I've already gotten that covered. As for the Xavier mansion, it's going to be rebuilt in Utopia for time being." Fury stated. "A spared and nearly finished Triskelion is going to be the Avengers next base once we have confirmation they're the genuine ones."

Ronin looked back to his team, then back at Fury. "What happens if this place is compromised?"

Fury smiled as he left. "I'm sure you all will figure something out when that happens." he said heading to the elevator. "Your trainors are going to be here tomorrow."

Enid looked back at Super Soldier, Yelena and Am Gargoyle. "I thought it was going to be you three training us."

"Nyet." Yelena Bolova replied. "We will not always be here. There will be people taking our place while we're away."

"Allow me to be your tour guide." American Gargoyle insisted as he began to show the Young Avengers around the base

* * *

Stanton island, New York 9:12 p.m.

Men in suits and armed were sent flying back, as a gloved gauntlet fist swatted them away while the rest were being sweep away through dark magic. A blonde haired teen wearing hi-tech gauntlets, weaing a green shirt and jeans along with a brown jacket. He walked past them with a dark haired teen with a piercing on her ears wearing a gothic attire carrying a staff in her hand. A dyed purple haired teen rode on a raptor, as she stroked its neck with a brown haired teen who had glowing blue eyes discharge electricity. They approached a locked vault door as the glowing eyed brown haired teen used an electromagnetic wave to break it open. Meanwhile outside, a girl hovering in the air whose skin glowed bright which showed her clothes along with a blue skinned teenage girl flying beside her. A dark skinned teen with spikes on his arms wearing a jersey and cargo shorts. A fourteen year old girl wearing a sundress controlling a plant with her mind waiting by, as a dark skinned and brown haired teenage male kept her company while they waited. A black haired man with his arms crossed looked away from the bald man with a furrowed expressioon.

"Is this how you greet your father?"

"You're not my father, Wilder." the teen spat

"Not how your brother Alex sees it." the bald and dark skinned man said narrowing his eyes at the teenage boy

"He's not my brother, either." the teen snarled venomously

"Yet we're the only family you got. I would keep that in mind if I were you, Chris." Wilder walked as a transport which hopped off a roof landed and arrived. "Time to go, children. We have a lot of things to do. Because after this night and tomorrow, there's going to be some changes. Changes for the betterment of the Pride."

"One day, you bastard." he muttered. "One day I will get each and every one of us out of the Pride's hold. I swear it."

* * *

 **There's the introduction for the 610 Runaways, plus a couple of characters and Spyke. Next chapter, the Young Avengers get use their first initiation training as a team.**

 **Ki-vell: blue skinned teenage girl (powers of 616 Mar-Vell.)**

 **Christoper Wilder: adopted member of the Wilder family.**


	3. First Recon

Author's Note: I decided to put stories of both Avengers and Young Avengers into the recent labeled Avengers Assemble upon deletion of Ultimate Comics: Avengers.

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel

As always, please read, review, and enjoy!

* * *

Issue 3: First Recon

Time Square. New York, New York 8:36 p.m.

Spider-Man and Tarantula web swung away from Electro, as they ran over the screen to avoid blasts of electricity. Tarantula landed on his feet as he dodged a ramming charge from RHINO, going into his camouflage to use his venom blast. He touched Rhino from behind as he leaped off his back, leaving Spider-Man to hit Electro with a BEV blast. The blast short circuit him in a quick surge as he fell on the ground unconscious.

"Two down." Spider-Man dodged a vibro-shock blast from Shocker, as Tarantula avoided a quick knife stab from Kraven. "Two more to go."

"Make that four."

"Switch?"

"Switch."

Tarantula went to deal with Kraven, while Spider-Man headed off to face Shocker. Tarantula avoided and dodged knife attacks from Kraven as he webbed the hunter's hands. A newly mysterious Mysterio by the name of Daniel Klum, who looked to have aura covering his face inside a dome glass helmet. Green tunic in purple highlights as he stood on a chinese dragon that he summoned while Spider-Man jumped on Vulture's back. During the invasion from Thanos, Quetin Beck escaped from the Triskelion before it was attacked and headed back to Earth 616, his own universe. The origin of Klum's abilities as the new Mysterio remained a mystery. Either he was a mutant, dabbled in some form of mystic arts, or frequently acquired hi-tech gadgetry and equipment capable of making illusions a reality. Spider-Man webbed Kraven and threw him toward Vulture who dodged the hurtling hunter as Tarantula had coverd his eyes, before the spider teen took a leap away from the impact.

"Kid Spidey. Slingshot special!"

"You know I hate it when you call me that."

"I know. It's starting to be a habit, huh?"

"Pretty much. Yeah."

Spider-Man shot out a web line at Tarantula as he brought the teen spider flying back, flinging him in the air straight toward Vulture. Tarantula activated his camouflage mode before he was thrown at the flying man, fading out of his camouflage and used his venom blast to stun Vulture. Spider-Man took the opportunity to hit a flying roundhouse kick at the falling Vulture as he was sent flying crashing through the illusions of Mysterio. Hitting Mysterio who only turned out to be an illusion as his spider sense rang in the back of his head, striking a backhanded fist behind him. The invisible force turned out to be Mysterio as he fell into the floor unconscious.

"That was a good workout." he looked at Tarantula. "Wanna look for more trouble?"

"You know it." Tarantula replied as he and Spider-Man swung away from the scene

* * *

Chicago 10:45 p.m.

Outside a company building in midtown Chicago, Omega Red launched two security guards who rushed toward him with their guns armed after firing him. However, the bullets were absorbed through his wrist tentacles. Just when he was about to enter, a disk struck the back of his head as he turned around irritated to see Ricochet behind him.

"How's it going, comrade?"

"The sidekick. How annoying."

"Well, when you make this kind of ruckus, you're obviously going to draw attention. Case in point."

"Irrelevant, child."

"Could we hurry this along? Kinda in a hurry here."

"Eager to death, foolish boy?"

"I really wasn't talking to you."

Omega Red noticed a shadow glimmered behind him as he turned his head. The last thing he saw before losing consciousness was Midnight-Owl sending a right cross toward his face.

The Place. Queens, New York 11:37 a.m.

Inside the hideout of the Young Avengers, sounds of grunts and yells were heard as Prodigy landed on his back while he fell. His opponent, Armor helped him up off the floor after her protective psionic armor vanished. Hornet kept firing at moving targets using his hand cannons as he shot out a blast of energy with Nova doing the same flying in top speed to avoid the blast from training bots. Fantastic girl on the other hand was sending a video message of saying happy birthday to one of her caretakers, Jason Long. Polaris levitated in the air as three metal balls circled around her. Nova hovered before she sat beside Fantastic girl to chat.

"Where's Tarantula? Ronin and Ricochet too?" Armour asked

"They're doing a dynamic duo with their mentors." Nova answered

"Plus making sure they're the real deal and not just some Skrull imposters." Prodigy added wiping sweat off his forehead with a towel

Coulson appeared. "With Scorch away on a personal matter seeing her family, it will be just the six of you."

Fantastic girl turned off her ipad as she glanced at Coulson. "What's our first mission?" she asked

A holographic map appear between the team members and Coulson through a projector at the middle of the ceiling. "Reconnaise in Madripoor." he stated. "A nation island off the coast of southeast asia. Land of pirates, smugglers, etcera."

"Sounds like something for S.H.I.E.L.D to handle."

"Even though we'd like nothing much but apprehend every scum on that island, that's not possible. Madripoor is persona non grata to S.H.I.E.L.D. All thanks to Count Nefaria, one of the leading politicians in Madripoor."

"Which is why you need us."

A hologram then showed a man in a red suit. "Your mission would be to recon a concentrated area in which we believe Madripoor's king, Count Nefaria has retrieved FOLD tech from the invasion. We've got confirmation that he's setting an arms deal with AIM."

"Who's team leader with Ronin gone?"

"I will lead that up for you all to decide who would be second-in-command."

* * *

Coast of Madripoor 10:14 p.m.

"Approaching Madripoor."

The hatch opened as Hornet and Nova. "Me and Hornet will scout ahead." they both flew in the air

"I'll check for communications along the way while me and Alison do the reconnaissance." Hornet suggested

"Watch yourselves."

"Can't we just do a hack into their surveillance?"

"Our mission is to recon and observe." Enid reminded as a holographic display of FOLD tech hidden in the displayed area. "Apparently this area in Madripoor has FOLD tech. It's beginning to be centered in this exact area."

"Isn't this more of the Avengers style? I mean, they deal with this sort of thing."

"Yes it is, but SWORD and Fury are pretty much trying to find out whose Skrull or not." Polaris stated. "And that list might take them a long while."

"So that means it's up to us, then." Nova concluded

"As for this mission, I appoint myself leader."

"What makes you get a say on being leader?"

"Smart and qualified. Plus I think I'm a better tactician."

"Playing Call of Duty and Halo Wars doesn't count."

"Hey! I'll have you know it helped in the invasion."

"Not really." Polaris said nonchalantly. "We just went to Latveria and fought some aliens."

"Plus dark elves and frost giants." Nova added

"Let's just get to Nefaria's mansion once we're in the city. We'll work out the plan of action after that."

* * *

Count Nefaria's mansion. 10:19 p.m.

On the outskirts of Madripoor, laid out a mansion in the wilderness. A balcony showed the view of the criminal city of the worst scum and villainy there was a brown haired and greying man staring off into the city. He wore a red suit and had dark shades covering his eyes as a figure appeared behind them. A woman with a golden faceless mask that exposed her eyes, wearing a black gown as she stood beside the man. He glanced over his shoulder as a small grin crept his face.

"A beautiful view." the woman said in a french accent

the red suit man turned to the woman and kissed her hand. "Madame Masque. Charmed to see you here."

"You did peak my interests from what you've acquired recently."

"Count Nefaria. The envoy from AIM has arrived, sir."

"On my way."

"Why are AIM here? Do they have this Fold tech you speak of?"

"They more than likely wish to start another deal in the process beside the one I propose to Hydra." Nefaria stated proudly. "AIM simply cannot just stand Hydra getting ahead of them regarding Fold technology."

"My, count. Intruders entered the facility undetected."

Count Nefaria glared at the guard. "Then deal with him."

* * *

The Playground. Maggia facility, Madripoor 10:22 p.m.

Once the Young Avengers arrived at the Playground, they split into two teams. The first team consisted of Polaris, Hornet, and Fantastic girl who scouted to discover inside Nefaria's. The second team consisting of Prodigy, Nova, and Armor were currently inside the Maggia facility known as the Playground. A secret bunker which professional meeting in Madripoor. Easy sneaking inside Count Nefaria's mansion, remaining undetected from the naked eye from guards in and out of the mansion. Due to Hornet hacking into the network inside the mansion, he discovered the concentration of Fold tech hidden in a image cloaking itself as a cliff. This gave them a entrance through the old Madripoor mines all the while avoiding routine patrols outside.

But that escalated problems for the team when the alarms were triggered, through the clumsiness of Prodigy whose foot touched a cloaked laser wire. Nova and Fantastic girl fired off energy blasts and at AIM troopers, as Enid used elongated her hands and tossed the troopers toward the Maggia guards. Polaris begin forming a magnetic shield to protect the team from bullets as she quickly snatched the guns away using her magnetic powers. Fantastic girl absorbed the blast from four legged walker the ion cannon and redirected it back at the walker with cosmic energy.

"I can't believe we screwed this up!"

"And since you're now declared team leader from this moment on..." Prodigy paused as Polaris and the rest glared at him. "Yeah, I'll shut up now."

"Let's go!"

"What about the-"

"Never that!"

Hornet called in the Quinn-Craft via neuro-link as the team got aboard the jet. Once on board, the Quinn-Craft deployed a smokescreen and electromagnetic pulse that shut down all defensive systems in and out of the facility. The Quinn-Craft flew away from the facility and Count Nefaria's mansion, soaring in the clouded sky. The Count himself and Madame Masque stared at the exposed hole outside the underground facility.

"Children."

"Young and foolish. That is what they are."

* * *

Somewhere in Southeast Asia 11:20 p.m.

Outside the mountain compound of the Hand in the night sky, two guards stand watch as two figures above them swooped down undetected. The two guards were caught in a sleeper hold as their necks were snapped by Chaste ninjas. They motioned their hands to let the rest know the coast was clear as Daredevil, Ronin, and Elektra made their way to the back door. Daredevil knocked on the door as a common thug opened the door, receiving a fist to the punch in return as he was knocked unconscious and tied up by Ronin. They went in and closed the door, getting an observation of their surroundings. They quickly moved to avoid detection after they spotted a camera as they sneak inside a janitors closet.

"Know what the plan is?" Daredevil inquired to Ronin and Elektra. "See who knows where the leader is."

"They also have some people held prisoner here. Six or seven women plus a little boy that got kidnapped last night at the wrong moment." Ronin stated. "Need to break them out before we sent the Chaste here."

Daredevil nodded. "Then we need to get this done quick before the police get here. Dad and the rest of the Chaste will be the distraction for the Hand before the cops get here." he declared

"Me and Ronin will free the hostages they got here. You go and find **Him**."

"I will and you two stay safe." Daredevil glanced at Ronin. "Especially you."

"The same goes for you, bro."

Ronin pointed at the camera with a hand held laser, as he and Elektra made their way to find the hostages heading for the door on the right. Daredevil dashed to the door up ahead, changing his billy clubs in the form of a nunchucka as he wrapped it behind a Hand ninja after he entered. The assassin of the Hand passed out from the choke hold as Daredevil went inside the elevator. He jumped out on top of the elevator after pressing the button to the top floor. Meanwhile with Elektra and Ronin, they sneak in on the 30th floor as the door to the hallway was open. From the door close to the front they heard sounds of women crying as a man was shouting. Elektra uncork the screws to a vent in the ceiling as she leaped and went in, leaving Ronin to slowly walk toward the door on his left. Before he could go in with his bo staff, he heard the sound of skin being hit.

 **"Listen here you stupid tramp... I made the decisions!"** shouted one of the traffickers in Japanese. **"If these ninja hand freaks want a show, your girls are going to give it to them! No matter what they saw! I don't care if they kill that little brat of yours!"**

 **"I do."** Ronin growled as rushed in the door on the left, taking out two Hand ninjas and a few thugs

Sounds of fighting and blows being landed were heard, along with a couple of gunshots that caught the attention of the leader trafficker. **"What the hell was that?"** he said arming himself with a gun. **"Go check it out!"**

The thug stepped out of the room, as another from inside was thrown through the door to the left of the hallway. The thug cautiously approached it, only for a hurtling microwave oven to hit him on the face as he faded to unconsciousness. The leading trafficker step out armed with his pistol as he stepped out, attempting to put an end to the situation. Before he could put a bullet in Ronin, a sai impaled on his lower back along with a leg swipe that sent him flying on the floor. Three Hand ninjas charged at them as Elektra tossed one of her sais at one's heart, while Ronin rolled over and hit the other in the leg and head using his bo staff. He swooped the leg off the third ninja as he sent four quick jabs to the face. Ronin nodded for Elektra to get the women out in the room on the right.

"Come with me, quickly." Elektra said to the women in urgency

"What about my son?" a blonde woman said to the female assassin. "I can't leave without him!"

"He'll get your son free." Elektra replied referring to Ronin as he nodded at the mother of the boy. "You have our word."

"Please."

"I will free your son."

"I heard the gunshot over here!" shouted a Hand ninja

"How could the Chaste get there?! Find them!"

"Get them out of here. I'll save the kid." Ronin said to Elektra, as she lead the women away while Ronin sighed deeply before kicking the door where he saw an six year old boy in chains. "Hi. I know you're scared, but I'm here to help." he broke off the chains. "You don't have to be afraid anymore. Now we're going to get you back to your mom, okay?"

Ronin came out of the room, carrying the boy in his arms as he stepped out leaving the hallway. The boy looked at the unconscious and beaten bodies of both Hand and random thugs on the floor, as he looked back at Ronin. At the main floor on top, a slim man with brown hair stared at the city. He simply wore a black business suit, unbuttoning his blazer and shirt to reveal his built physique. He turned back to see the second Daredevil standing 10 feet away from him as the man's blue eyes stayed focused the man of fear who had his billy clubs in his hands.

"Daredevil."

"Richard Fisk. Son of Wilson Fisk. Former Red Rose, now under the name of Kingpin just like dearly departed daddy." Daredevil said. "And currently, the leader of the Hand. When you were the Red Rose, you leave one on the corpse of your victims after you killed him. I also know you just don't kill them, but also their entire family. Am I right?"

"You're not wrong." the leader of the Hand remarked. "Like my father, I wanted to make Manhatten something better. Something beautiful." Richard started throwing shuriken stars at Daredevil as he avoided the thrown projectiles. "And you took that away from me. The name of the Daredevil. You and Murdock! My father's legacy! You told everything!" he snarled glaring directly at Daredevil. "Make no mistake, I will kill you for this!"

Daredevil put the billy clubs in his holster, as he stared back at Fisk with a narrowed expression. "Take your best shot, pal."

Richard rushed toward Daredevil as the man of fear leaped above, tossing Kingpin to the floor before performing a flipping kick to his head. He landed two blows across the face, with Clive's fist being caught by Richard Fisk as he knee him across his cheek before fleeing and getting up off the floor. Daredevil landed a quick jab to the face and kicked him back to a wall, as Richard retaliated by landed three palm strikes, one in the face and two to the chest. He grabbed Daredevil and tossed him toward the office desk as the Kingpin's son pulled out a dagger from a nearby sheath. Thunder roared as it began to rain outside, raindrops hitting the window as the new kingpin stood staring at the weaken Daredevil.

"I was wrong. This city does not deserve a better tomorrow. It deserves too crumble as the pigsty it is. It deserves to drown!" he yelled, kicking Daredevil while he was down on the floor.

"It deserves people like Matthew Murdock to buried within it! People like you! And now, it will deserve to burn-"

Daredevil grabbed his foot and twisted it. "Wrong. New York is my city. My playground. My family!" he kicked Richard away as Clive got back on his feet

Richard attempted to stab Daredevil as Clive quickly pulled out his billy clubs, landing enough force to fracture the bone on his left wrist. He launched blows with his billy clubs, left and right across the face leaving bruises, cuts, and a black eye on the right. Richard Fisk spat out blood from his mouth as he suddenly chuckled to himself. The sounds of police siren blared outside could be heard by Clive as Richard kneel, with the fallen Red Rose staring at him.

"Do you really think any of this will help?" he inquired. "Do you think a one man in a silly little costume will change anything in this?"

Daredevil put the billy clubs back in the holster. "Yes." he answered

"How pathetic." he retorted as Daredevil shot a right hook on Fisk's face, letting him fall to the floor unconscious

"That's enough out of you."

Outside of the tower, the women were accompanied by Elektra who stood by the blonde woman was enslaved had a worried expression on son's whereabouts. The door opened as Ronin came out carrying the boys in his arms, letting him go so the mother could hug her son in a embrace. Chaste warriors began to escort the held captive away from the Hand compound. They covered the women and their children in cloaks and coats shielding their bodies from the cold mountain. Ronin brought the boy, as the child saw his mother and ran toward her. The young Chaste ninja smiled under his mask, but it faded away remembering the loss of his mother.

"Mommy! Mommy!"

the woman hugged her child with tears washing down her eyes. "My baby! I'm so glad you're alive!"

Elektra walked up to him as she noticed the bruises and cuts on his right arm, along with his torso healing itself. "You alright? Those scratches..."

"They're heal. Did everyone leave?"

"Your father took the rest of the Chaste somehow else. Probably hiding in plain sight again." Elektra stated. "You two are out of the Chaste, especially me. That was the whole point. Your father didn't want you and Clive to fight the Hand in the first place. But in the end, he was proud of you two."

"Speaking of my brother, where is he?"

Elektra smiled looking back Ray. "Right behind you." she answered smugly

"It is done?" Ray asked his brother

"It's done." Daredevil replied. "Now let's get out of here and go home." he said as him, Ronin, and Elektra fled the scene heading to the shadows

Back in the tower, an unconscious Daredevil laid on the floor alongside Richard Fisk as a Skrulls in the Red Rose's suit on. Two more arrived and took the two unconscious humans as they were transported away via stealth scout ship.

"It is done. One of our own is among them. They will not know what is in stored for them."

"Nearly half our spies are in their ranks as we speak."

"Agree. The infiltration has begun."


	4. Assembled

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel. Only any original characters I created.

As always, please read, review, and enjoy!

* * *

Issue 4: Assembled

Avengers mansion. New York, New York 9:00 a.m.

It had been only two months since the end of Thanos' invasion on Earth, the Avengers have branch off into sections of the world. A Thanos from another dimension that is who only wish to win Death's love and favor by committing mass-genocides. With the exception of the Young Avengers and Future Foundation staying in New York city, due to the Foundation being that of a scientific research team and Young Avengers being young heroes in-training. The Mighty Avengers were stationed at Avengers tower, in Boston Massuchettes while the New Warriors temporarily station themselves in Chicago. The Unity division known as the Uncanny Avengers or the West Coast Avengers stationed in Alcatraz island and New Avengers in Washington, D.C. Secret Avengers were currently mobile in Africa and Secret Warriors were the same in Southeast Asia. Defenders set themselves in Europe and X-Force was currently based in Rio De Janeiro. Currently, Phil Coulson was in charge of S.H.I.E.L.D, while two superhero community members were in charge with two other organizations. New Avengers member Jason Long became director of A.R.M.O.R, and Secret Warrior member Abigail Brand became the director of S.W.O.R.D.

Inside the mansion headquarters of the Avengers, a man inside the briefing room which was a slate gray wall and blue floor sub-basement. The man had brown hair and blue eyes, wearing a star-spangled outfit with a shield on his back. This man was the second Captain America and former Super Soldier, Aerean Thorton who received his powers from the Infinity formula created by Dr. Indrid Weis. Now he was the leader of the Avengers, where they remain independent and receive funding from Stark, the Future Foundation, Horizon labs, and Oscorp. Since then, they have remain vigilant and to be Earth mightiest heroes. There was also a part of him thinking of his lost love, Noa Weis who had died before the invasion led by Doom and Thanos. A death that resulted in the superhero community having a civil war against itself. The Ultimates and half of the Fantastic Four were on the side of Pro-registration lead by Captain America while the other half alongside Peter Parker were Anti-registration.

He pressed a panel and password into a super computer as a group of ten people showed themselves on display. One was a young medium length brown haired man in a red suit of armor with a golden spider on his chest, as the mask was off his face. A brunette and brown eyed young woman in white sleeveless jumpsuit with black highlights and an white x belt on her waist. There was a long red hair woman with green eyes, wearing a black skin-tight suit that had a x symbol on the left breast of her uniform. The fourth was a blone haired woman in a white and purple jumpsuit with a green F symbol on the middle of her chest. The fifth was a middle aged man in a blue attire that even covered his face, wearing a red cloak. A yellow sash around his waist as the red cloak held together due to a gold eye amulet on his neck.

The sixth was a chestnut brown haired man in a blue bodysuit, with a white hourglass on his chest, black gloves and boots. The seventh was a jet black hair who had medium long hair, wearing a blue militaristic outfit which had a white star on the chest with a left metal arm. The eighth was in a giant suit of armor resembling the American flag, which had red emissive eyes. The ninth was a chiseled dark skinned man wearing only a black and red muscle shirt and blue jeans. Lastly, there was a brown haired woman in a green and yellow wingsuit who was Moira Mactaggert now known only as Banshee. Among Aerean Thorton were the leaders of the Avengers team along with Warriors, Defenders, X-Force, and X-Men.

Peter Parker, leading the Mighty Avengers in Boston. Kitty Pryde leading the Uncanny Avengers in San Franciso and Los Angeles. Jean Grey lead the X-Force in South America Rio de Janeiro. Susan Grimm lead the Future Foundation in Manhatten, but was currently away in another dimension. Stephen Strange Sr. lead the Defenders in Eastern Europe, while David O'Kirk the New Avengers down in Washington, D.C. Logan Pierce lead the mobile Secret Warriors in Southeast Asia, while James Rhodes lead the Secret Avengers in Africa. Luke Cage lead his New Warriors in Chicago, and Muir Island professor Banshee now lead the X-Men in Utopia.

"Holo-chat is up."

"I can practically see you guys." Peter said waving his hand at the other holograms. "This is like some Star Wars stuff right here."

"I know, right? Always a fan of the original trilogy." David remarked. "Surprised your counterpart isn't a fan. He should be."

"You two done?"

the second Captain America kept his hands behind his back, as he stared at the leaders of said teams. "I take it everyone's settled in."

"We're on Earth-7416. An earth completely emerged with the Negative zone as a war brews with the Annihlation wave and High Evolutionary of this universe." Susan stated. "Trying to maintain radio silence while we're here. Only have 10 minutes since the signal is scrambled before the inhabitants notice us. We should be back in an hour."

Jean Grey of the X-Force smiled and said. "X-Force here in sunny Rio de Janeiro. I have to admit Tony picked a good penthouse resort for us. Can't believe he even had one here."

"Never underestimate the power of Tony Stark having penthouses and resorts almost everywhere on Earth." David joked

"That would be an understatement." Kitty Pryde said. "I still can't believe you post us here in California."

"After what happened with Senator Ford planning on taking the East Coast and the Hydra problem, we needed Avengers to step up there." Logan Pierce stated, former Winter Soldier now Super Soldier turned to his friend. "Secret Warriors mobile in Asia, Cap."

"All is well in Utopia." Moira Mactaggert reported in her Scottish accent. "

"The Defenders remain secure in Europe." Doctor Strange also reported

"Warriors here in Chicago." Luke Cage reported

"Rhodes reporting in from Cairo." Iron Patriot reported. "Intel says AIM has acquired Fold tech."

"Everything's fine here in Boston."

"Remind again why you're in Boston, kid."

"Everyone in Boston likes me." Scarlet Spider replied nonchalantly

"Before or after your supposed death?"

"Before, actually." Peter answered

"Damn." David muttered in surprise. "New Avengers here in the capital. Can anyone remind me why I'm the leader of the New Avengers team all of a sudden?"

"Since Jason is still in charge of ARMOR, he's spent time finding a participate candidate for the team in Washington." Susan stated to him. "So far, Jason puts only two people in resignation to lead them."

"One of them is me, and who's the other one?"

"Quake. She was the leader of the West Coast team of Ultimates." Susan said to David as a tune sound could be heard. "Ten minutes are almost up. I have to had to cut this short."

"Go ahead. Watch yourself on Planet Negative, Susie."

"I will." Susan said back to her old teammate. "Take care of my little Mary and tell Ben I'll be back in an hour."

"Will do. And one other question I had in mind..."

"You're still not the god-father." Invisible woman mentioned to her old team mate

"Come on! I'm great with kids." David exclaimed. "Leave it to Uncle David to be a good figure for Mary. A fun uncle if you will."

"You still live in a bachelor pad riddled with booze and women. You are the definition of a party animal." Susan stated. "You leave more of passed out drunks and topless women than Tony does."

"I heard that." said the voice of Tony Stark. "Have to say I'm a bit hurt, Susan."

"I still rest my case."

"Fair enough, but you can't blame a guy for living the single man's dream." David said shrugging his shoulders

"Now that we're all here, let's begin the meeting." the second Captain America started as a holographic display of the Fold, the once invaders of Earth. "As you know, after defeating Thanos and the Fold we focused on finding their living weapons which almost took out everyone on New York and Jersey city. Including the major cities throughout the entire globe." another holo display showed a six eyed creature with three fingers and two toes, mandibles on the sides of its mouth. "Armaddegon. Something either Doom himself created or a creature from an alternate dimension. Its origin is still unknown to this day. There is also the fact that Hydra and AIM may have acquired technology from the Fold, which is why the Secret Avengers and Secret Warriors are in Africa and Asia."

"What about the rest of us?"

"Just be on alert for Armaddegon. Or anything related to Fold technology from the invasion." Captain America declared. "We'll be able to formulate a plan after we have confirmation on the Fold's living weapon of mass destruction is."

"Anything else?"

"Got a call from SHIELD not to long ago. They need one member to evaluate for the high-maximum security prisons SHIELD in the world after a recent breakout. They don't know who it is yet, but I need you to take a team to the other prisons." Captain America stated as a projection of a ship which showed an island facility off of Ryker's. "There's the Raft. Several miles off of Ryker's island which house super-human prisoners." the second location of the maximum security prison was set in the Colorado mountains. "The location of the vault is in the Colorado Rocky Mountains which houses technology-based super criminals." another location of the next security prison located in the Mohave. "The Cube is two hundred miles off the Mohave desert that houses powers based on radically altered and experimentation." and the last prison location set off in a cabin house in the woods of South Dakota. "And this is the Big House that houses super criminals whose powers originate from magic through enchantments or enhanced by it."

"Seems pretty small for a prison." Peter hinted

"Pym particles house the real prison from the inside." Doc Singularity stated to the Scarlet Spider. "I'll head to the Vault."

"Don't go alone." Cap said with a tone of caution. "Take three members with you."

"Will do." Singularity replied. "I'll take Namora, Havok, and Storm with me."

"I'll take Juggernaut, along with Cloak and Dagger with me to the Cube." Kitty Pryde aka Sprite declared

"I got Inerita and Midnight-Owl for the Big House." Scarlet Spider stated. "Blur too if he's not to occupied with anything else."

The second Captain America nodded. "Then that would leave me heading to the Raft taking War Machine, Spider-Man, and Wolverine." he said. "Captain America out."

"What's the occasion?"

Captain America turned to the direction of the voice as he saw a ear length dark haired woman with Asian features wearing a jet black catsuit. A red hourglass on the midriff of her torso which had a silver utility belt on her waist and matching silver wrist shooters on her arms while leaving her cleavage exposed. She also wore black fingerless gloves on her hands. A blond haired man with a faceless purple mask and red tinted glasses, wearing a purple and black bodysuit which had a quiver on his back and a bow in his hand. They were Monica Chang, the second Black Widow and Clint Barton aka Hawkeye.

"S.H.I.E.L.D believes a prisoner has escaped in one of the four maximum security prisons we have." Cap stated. "I have the rest of the teams on standby if Armaddegon shows up."

"It was in Latveria during the invasion. But now its fled somewhere else on the globe." Black Widow stated. "A big thing like that would turn up eventually."

"In the meantime, the rest of you should stay so we can know for sure Armaddegon is on the loose."

"We'll radio you if hear anything, Cap." Hawkeye said

Captain America entered the elevator as it ascended up, heading to the first floor of the Avengers mansion. He walked over to the living room where he saw his fellow avengers, a few of them having some rest and relaxation from yesterday's mission to fight Hydra. A green eyed woman with blonde hair wearing a blue and red bodysuit with a yellow starburst symbol and a red sash around her waist along with a pair of glowing bands on her wrists. A young woman who had sandy blonde hair and blue eyes, wearing a red and white jumpsuit hugging her body as she was pressing her fingers down on an Ipad. Thor donned in his Asgardian armor who recently just step out of the training room simulator, while his hammer Mjolnir was holstered to his side. A dark haired and blue eyed man in a black undershirt with a silver trim on the shoulders and black pants, tinkered with his gloved repulsor was Nathan Jacobs aka War Machine. A blonde haired young man wearing a yellow suit having black insets on the shoulders, a dark belt with black x which had a red circle underneath it.

"War Machine, Wolverine." said people turned their heads to Captain America. "You two are with me. We're going to the Raft."

"Is this important?"

"S.H.I.E.L.D believes it is." Captain America replied. "They want us to monitor a check-up on prisoners from one of the major maximum security prisons we have."

"Who broke out?"

"An unknown. Which is why we're heading to one of the prisons right now."

"The three of us into a prison with super villains. So it's just us?"

Captain America kept his shield on his back. "And Spider-Man. He'll meet us there." he concluded, as a orange haired woman in a business dress walked by holding a baby boy while she sat down

"Is Monica out yet?" she asked the three avengers. "I told her I would take care of Julius for the day before Jarvis and his wife got here from their anniversary."

Nathan walked over to Pepper as she handed him Monica's child. "She should be up here any moment, Pepper."

Pepper raised an eyebrow at Nathan. "And where are you off to?"

"Heading with Cap on a mission." he answered

"Be careful."

Nathan smiled at her. "I always am."

"Cap."

"Widow, Hawkeye. What's going on?"

"Daedalus Satellite just spotting Armaddegon." Hawkeye stated in a urgent tone

Cap turned with a serious look on his face as he asked. "Where?"

"Miles out in the Arizona desert." Black Widow answered

Sonoran Desert. Minutes earlier

In the scorching desert of Arizona, a huge figure landed on the ground causing a sudden tremor from the air. A four clawed hand stood out of the large crater as the huge figure that crashed took a step forward. Six glowing orange eyes, sharp mandibles, bulking arms and three clawed toes on each foot. It was 15 foot tall, with a small spike on its forehead that went down to the back of its neck as it spotted a small town a couple of miles away from where it was. The creature leaped with incredible force and agility, finally making its way to the small town only to find it completely abandoned as there was no sign of any inhabitants in the proximity. The creature found a standing figure as it grabbed the figure by the neck, only to find it was a complete dummy before tossing high enough into the air. A long whisper was heard in the distance to see a missile heading down, follow by a searing explosion impacted on the town as fire spread out through the entire town engulfing the creature in it. However, it survived and growled at the direction of where the missile came by observing the trail of smoke still in the air twenty miles away.

"Effective at 100%, sir." said a soldier who launched the missile silo in the direction of the test site. "Jericho missile hit the critical target."

"Well, done." the general in a gruff voice as a couple of scientists noticing a huge figure among the destroyed fake town, due to a satiellite map

"General Krenzier. We found something, in the test site when the missile hit."

"Did someone got caught? A trespasser?"

"More like something, sir." the scientist saw the creature known as Armaddegon leap at a great distance, looking up to a hurtling shadow. "And it's heading this way!"

the scientists eyes widened when the hurtling figure came closer to them. "Call in SHIELD!" he yelled

Armaddegon landed twelve feet away which sent the general and scientists flying as soldiers fired using automatic rifles, leaving the bullets bouncing off it. It snarled runnning toward them as they kept firing, with a humvee having .50 cal gun turret attached driving beside it before firing at the creature. The humvee shot at it from behind as the creature itself snarled, bashing its shoulder toward it before launching the humbvee toward the soldiers. A tank arrived and fired at Armaddegon, only for it to rip the barrel and slam it repeatedly leaving several dents into it.

"We need backup!"

"A tank isn't gonna to stop this thing!"

"It might show it down for our sakes!"

"Or piss it off-" the soldiers were cut off by hovering silhouttes above them

A couple of iron clad suits colored blue and silver flew in with a circled in eagle emblem, shooting beams at the rampaging Armaddegon. "No need to worry soldier. S.H.I.E.L.D. has this covered."

"Have your men stand down, General."

"We'll take care of this."

"Over here, big guy!" One of the rocketman said, as Armaddegon snarled at them chasing the two S.H.I.E.L.D. Rocketmen. "Looks like we got it focused on us."

"Our objective is to keep it busy until backup arrives."

"Wait... are we the back up or-"

The Rocketmen were cut off when one was grabbed by Armaddegon, slamming one rocketman toward the other. The other was sent flying back to a rock while Armaddegon began to crush the rocketman inside with its brute strength as painful groaning was heard from the pilot. Armaddegon's fingers began to peel off the rocketmen

"I am going to crush you like a small bug." it said

"I wouldn't waste your time on him, big boy." said a sudden female voice with a scottish accent, causing Armaddegon to glance at who it was. There was Moira Mactaggert aka Banshee with her X-Men beside her. "You have us keeping you company."

"Very well. I feel like killing something worthwhile today."

"Brute, Micromax, and Magma on the left." Banshee ordered as said X-Men took left flank. "Link, Zero, and Collosus. Take the right." the other said X-Men took the right. "Cuckoos, tend to the injured."

"Of course, Mrs. Mactaggert." the three girls said in unison

While the Stepford Cuckoos aided and evacuated the Rocketmen pilots, the X-Men kept Armaddegon occupied with Micromax altering his size. Armaddegon dodged and sent a strong punch to Micromax's leg, which brought him on his knees before having a uppercut toward his chin as he fell to the ground on his back. Link used his telekinetic power to hurtling large boulder of rocks at Armaddegon as the creature slammed his fists together, sending a few X-Men flying back except Collosus. Collosus sent a right cross directly into Armaddegon's jaw along with a three blows to the chest, only for Armaddegon to grab his fist and headbutt him. Collosus was staggered before being sent flying back to a destroyed tank. A star-spangled shield hit Armaddegon in the back of the head.

"Avengers, Foundation, take him down."

Captain America and his team of Avengers consisting of Thor, Ms. Marvel, and Wolverine. A bulking green skinned man wearing only a pair of ¾ black shorts, and a grey belt which had a radioactive symbol on the waist. Along side the Avengers was the Future Foundation along with a long green haired and green skinned woman wearing a black and white crop top and black bottoms. A dark haired man in a black suit with a large golden H on his chest as he hovered in the air while a long dark haired woman who wore a purple bodysuit which had a harness. Rick Jones, currently known as Mr. Marvel sporting a trench coat and sleeveless black suit underneath with a green planet with a halo fused into it as he held an energy pistol in his hand.

Peter Parker in his Scarlet Spider armor which had three spider legs on his red and gold costume. Janet Van Dyne now under the guise Jocasta opened up her hand cannon ready for a fight as two blurs sped through the heroes, before sending quick blows to Armaddegon's chest. One of the blurs was a woman in white and purple outfit while another was a young dark skinned male in blue and orange. The woman in white and purple was Future Foundation member Hurricane, as the man in blue and orange was Might Avenger member the Blur.

"Start up that dimensional teleporter." Invisible woman conjuring a force field to protect Scarlet Spider

Iron man fired repulsor but was sent flying toward Ms. Marvel. "Where are we suppose to put our big and gruesome friend over here?" he inquired as he and Ms. Marvel fired off energy blasts

"Anywhere, but here."

A thought suddenly occurred to the cyborg member of the Future Foundation. "I might have a suggestion. Keep it busy."

"Keep it busy she says."

"You heard the lady." Captain Marvel replied as she and Hyperion flew toward the rampaging creature

Thor slammed Mjolnir across Armaddegon's face before being sent flying back, along with Blur and Machine Man. Jocasta fired discharged jolts of electricity as Zarda flew in, slamming her ax toward Armaddegon's torso while Mr. Marvel took a few shots at Armaddegon. Jocasta pulled out a device from her belt as she aimed the remote device at Armaddegon as a portal suddenly appeared behind it. Hyperion and Captain Marvel flying toward the creature as Scarlet Spider shot web at its face to blind the destructive beast. They sent strong left and right hooks across its face as Armaddegon began to engulf his body, only for the head to stick out. Scarlet spider shot web at its face while Thor struck his hammer directly toward Armaddegon's jaw, as the head followed through to the portal before it closed.

"Where did you send it?"

"From where we just came from. It has no way of getting out of there."

"Sure that was a good idea?"

"I say it'll be occupied with some new friends." Iron man replied. "That earth is a one, big warzone."

"Cap, we got a problem."

The Big House, South Dakota woods 9:31 a.m.

Inside a small cabin in the South Dakota woods, four SHIELD agents remained on lookout as they suddenly received a distress going on from the other maximum security prisons. Then all of a sudden, the small prison building known as the Big House enlarged in size destroying the cabin while the criminal began to roam free. One of them had a lion's head and wings from his back as he fled away tossing aside SHIELD agents. A short line of agents were turned to stone as a stone skinned man walking aside, after turning another agent to stone after touching him. A spinning whirlwind collided with a squad of heavy armored SHIELD agents as the whirlwind, revealing a man in green and black armor. A elderly man with cybernetics on his head walked casually, wearing a trench coat as orange and black clad crushed the ribs of an agent with metal cords on his wrists.

The Cube, Mohave desert 9:52 a.m.

"He's on the loose! I repeat: Abomb-"

Emil Blonsky aka the Abombination rammed through rocketmen and landed blows two giant men in the process, as a pink haired woman in black flicked her hair aside. A 40 foot tall creatue of living electricity phased through the rockemen, as they shut down and exploded after impact from the creature known as Zzzax. A strawberry blonde haired woman with long hair lifted an apc as she tossed at the SHIELD personnel, while a bald and muscular man touched the ground he stood on converting him to a stone man. A green skinned man with a large forehead passed by the electrocuted bodies of SHIELD prisoner guards.

The Vault, Colorado Rocky Mountains 10:23 a.m.

Completely the same to Big House and Cube, the criminals and super villains of the maximum security ran for their freedom. SHIELD personnel fired tranquilizers and concussive missiles to knock the prisoners unconscious, even to use lethal force if necessary. One of which was Arthur Parks, the Living Lazer who worked for Tony Stark before his wrongful unemployment as he zig zagged through the turrets slicing them into two pieces. Another super criminal Peter Pulaski under the name of Chemistro spewed out balls of acid from his gun, melting down sentry bots and gun turrets. A squad of SHIELD agents rushed in, as Crimson Dynamo fired out missiles that sent them flying and fired his mingun cannon at fighting SHIELD personnel on the Vault.

"This is Agent Farrell. Requesting immediate assistance. I repeat this is Agent Farrell requesting immediate assistance from the Vault!"

A energy whip wrapped the agent's waist before turning him into dust, as a woman in a black and orange catsuit carried two energized whips in her hands. Another woman prisoner, wearing a gold mask covering her face and black bodysuit shot a few SHIELD agents with her customized energy pistol as burn holes where on their corpses.

The Raft, Coast of New York 10:36 a.m.

The Raft experienced the same, exactly how the rest started. A system shut down which allowed all the prisoners to be free, as the criminals escaped free from their confinement. SHIELD agents would do what they can. A purple skinned man wearing a black business suit walked casually as he snapped his fingers which had two agents fighting each other, while a female agent escorted to a jet. The purple man glanced at another prisoner who only carried a rapier sword, but his face was unseen to him. A long dark haired and bearded man with grey in his hair, wearing a blue and silver outfit as he began to bend the laws of gravity as he flew out of the maximum security prison.

Avengers Mansion. Manhatten, New York 11:12 a.m.

Our worlds about to break

tormented and attacked.

Lost from when we wake

With no way to go back.

I was standing on my own,

but now I'm not alone!

AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!

Always we will fight as one

Until the battles won

with evil on the run

We never come undone

Assemble we are strong

Forever fight as one

Assembled we are strong

Forever fight as one

AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!

"I can't believe we have a song about us." Spider-Man said in a stunned and amazed tone, before leaving the living room as Wolverine turned off the television

"And all it took was an invasion." Wolverine replied. "We also fought Armaddegon along the way just now a few hours ago."

"But not before banishing Armaddegon into a new recent prison inside the Negative zone after the Future Foundation came back from." Stature added to her team mate. "They pulled off some data that thing was actually from that dead earth, 7716."

"But that doesn't mean this is over." Captain Marvel declared walking in. "Seventy-five super criminals escaped from five of the most major super maximum security prisons in the world."

"How many from each prison?"

Captain America approached themselves, wearing a jacket along his costume with his cowl off. "Twenty from the Raft. Thirty from the Cube along with ten and fifteen from the Vault and Big House." he said

"So it's our primary objectives are to arrest seventy-five escapees and recover Fold technology from the invasion." Black Widow concluded as she stepped forward. "We still haven't found out whose behind shutting down the security systems to all four major maximum prisons that allowed seventy-five super criminals free."

"Rhodey and the Secret Avengers are on that." War Machine stated. "He said he'll get to the bottom of this, Cap."

"Secret Warriors will do the same while they're around the globe."

As the second Black Widow, Monica held her hand on her hip. "But it still leads to one question: who let them all out?"

"Either one we don't know or someone well hidden that could be capable of planning all of this."

Undisclosed location. 9:17 p.m.

Outside an elevator descended down to a sub-level as men wearing dark green uniforms armed with automatic weapons. Some were armed with advanced high powered weaponry as a man in purple with a purple hood covering his face with a small crown on top. A fur trim on the corner of his shoulders and neck, with a rapier sword on a sheath to his left. Behind him were two men as one of them a short man with high red hair wearing only a lab coat. The other was a bald man with a monocle on his left eye wearing a green military uniform, which had a skull having tentacle limbs underneath it. They were Baron Helmut Zemo, Armin Zola III, and Wolfgang Von Strucker. The leaders of the terrorist group known as Hydra.

"It is good to lead." Strucker said. "This day is an opportunity for us all. An invasion that crippled SHIELD and the Ultimates result in a permanent success."

"Along with acquiring technology from this Fold race." Zola added. "The wonders we could achieve by harnessing that kind of technology."

"What of these "Avengers"? They should be our primary concern." Zemo stated. "We must not underestimate them."

Von Strucker scoffed in disbelief over Zemo's statement. "Paranoia runs strong in you, Zemo. Are you afriad of a group of mere heroes?"

"These mere heroes manage to repel the Fold Invasion, along with surving an alternate version of this Thanos character."

"Zemo may be right, Strucker. We have no idea who we are dealing with." Armin suggested to Strucker

"These Avengers are nothing. I think we know with the Ultimates being lapdogs of S.H.I.E.L.D , they do not even stand a chance on their own."

"Your pride and arrogance will cost us Hydra, Strucker."

"I will lead Hydra to a new world order!" he snarled glaring at Zemo. "I will be Red Skull's successor in achieving our goal."

"I do appreciate the support, Herr Wolfgang." said a voice from among the shadows in a dark corner. "But there is only one who will lead Hydra to greatness."

All three men turned to the direction of the voice as a foot stepped out, revealing a man wearing a military uniform. His face was skull-like in appearance, and the entire head itself was red. The man was being escorted by two robotic machine that were seven feet tall, armed with laser cannons and jet boosters on their backs.

"And that is me."

"Red Skull." Zemo grunted under his breath in disdain

"You stand so disappointed, Zemo." Red Skull said. "Though, how you along with Strucker and everyone else escaped SHIELD most maximum security prisons remains a sudden mystery."

"Not unless you orchestrated the break-up yourself."

Red skull closed his eyes and shook his head, as he cackled at Zemo's accusation "Zemo, zemo... do you really think I would be capable of this? You and all the others believed I was forever trapped in that N-zone. What had been months for you, was merely minutes for me. Seconds even."

"Speaking of which..." Zola trailed off in a pondering state. "How did you escape the Negative Zone, Herr Flumm?"

"The invasion happened. The being Annihilus was allied with the Fold." Red Skull stated. "And when the opportunity arose, I stowed away onto their ship. All due to Doom allying with a Thanos from another universe."

"Which provided us with a silver lining. The fold technology. Technology that could be benefictial to us and against our foes." Zola said

"Yes. To crush S.H.I.E.L.D. To crush AIM, the Zodiac and the Avengers." Strucker boasted in pride. "SHIELD along with these so called heroes will be occupied. I made sure they would have enough on their plate."

Zemo muttered out a laugh. "It seems you and Strucker have something in common, Red Skull. You both underestimating your opponents, mainly the Avengers."

"You dare to-!" Red Skull motioned his hand for Strucker to cease speaking

"No, Strucker. Zemo is only pathetically stuck by his constant doubt of our goal for power. Not knowing we are invincible."

"It is not doubt. It is a precaution. While you fools think Fold technology would make you invincible against our enemies, your foolish arrogancec will be our own downfall." Zemo replied, walking away from Red Skull and Strucker. "I will form a league of those to join me in destroying the Avengers."

Strucker pulled out a pistol from his holster. "Let him go, Strucker. Allow Zemo to go on his pointless quest on his own." Red Skull ordered, as he took to the steps above the throne chair. "Loyal subjects of Hydra. I have return! From this day forth, we will acquire powerful technology that will make us the dominant force on the planet, and vanquish our foes. We shall our true destiny. Hail Hydra!"

"Hail Hydra!"

Zemo walked away from among the crowd that reveled in the Red Skull's speech of world dominance, as he scoffed in annoyance. He knew there would be a day that Hydra will fail under the rule of Red Skull, but worst of all Baron Strucker. They refuse to see the Avengers as a complete threat, relaying on Fold technology from the invasion scattered throughout the globe.

"Could I take part in this league of yours?" said an alluring feminine voice

Zemo turned around to see a green haired woman, sitting seductively on a chair with one leg on the other. She wore a sleeveless green suit fitting her body and memorizing green eyes that looked beautiful and deadly.

"It sounds... entertaining."

"Of course, Madame Viper."


	5. Titanium Man Strikes

Issue 5: Titanium Man strikes

Abandoned research facility, Russia. 9:16 p.m.

Inside the walls of a secret research facility, a hole is blown from the outside as men clad in yellow and black suits with helmets that covered their faces. They trained their weapons and aimed for any sight of danger, finding the facility to be completely empty of any personnel as the yellow and black armed men pressed forward. They were scientists and soldiers wishing to benefit from achieving their own goal. They were the Advanced Ideal Mechanics, better known to the world as A.I.M. troopers began to search for any valuable technology hidden inside the facility as the lead scientist caught something on his scanner left of his direction. They ventured left of the hallway, proceeding down into a basement as the scanners signal grew strong leading to a steel door before two A.I.M troopers set up a breach at the door.

The AIM trooper touched an old piece of lab equipment. "This place seems abandoned for eight years."

"Be on the lookout for valuable tech or stragglers. We could always use more test subjects in our projects."

"We take whatever valuable technology. This is impossible to be Fold technology, but it carries a strong data signature." the lead stated. "It's a suit of armor."

"Could it be a prototype?" another scientist asked

"Possible. It has sufficient data in comparison of iron man armor." the lead scientist stated to the other as the door was breached. "But slightly more... advanced."

"Advanced than Stark tech? Could there be a possibility of ancient Fold technology the Soviets have encountered before the invasion?"

"The scanner has collected files of suggestive information. This was supposedly to be the predecessor of the Crimson Dynamo armor." the scientist said. The project was created by Vladimir Vanko, but disbanded upon technical failures. He was declared deceased. Six years ago to be exact according from the records. His son Anton is the Crimson Dynamo. Apparently, the project has a name."

"Which is?"

"Titanium man."

All of a sudden, two AIM troopers were blasted away along with the scientists as the remaining AIM personnel retreated. AIM forces poured in as one by one, all of them were annihilated by a man in a titanium suit of armor who had flight and fighting capabilities of someone in Iron man armor. AIM brought five walking tanks as Titanium man blasted them with energy beams and missiles before trapping one in mini drones that dissembled upon destroyed the six legged tank. Titanium man ripped apart the last mech in half as he hacked into their database acquiring available technology, with the discovery of the Fold inside the database itself pondering him into questioning. He took the collected data and destroyed the last tank, follow by the rest of AIM convey.

"Interesting." the titanium man fled away in the air, out of sight away from the destroyed research facility. "One is an hour away."

an AIM scientist weakly stood his head up, setting up his communicator inside his helmet. "Warn the supreme scientist of what happened here." he said with his last breath before dying

One hour later, after the destruction in the Siberian research facility. Outside a secure AIM base a hurtling beam hit the compound as an explosion took place, from the west side. Sending AIM troopers in the perimeter flying away, with a total of six blasted away by plasma fire.

"Supreme scientist! Sir, we have an intruder on the west corridor!"

"Have this intruder been identified?"

"Unconfirmed, sir. But our intel suggests the intruder is the same enemy that invaded our convoy."

the supreme scientist grabbed the collar of the uniform of the AIM trooper. "Deal with this intruder before I lost my patience. I want whatever kind of technology this individual possesses in our hands!" he ordered taking his hand off the collar

"Breach on level 9! The Intruder has reached the-!"

Explosions ranged from levels 1 to 8, taking out every AIM personnel in the facility. The remaining personnel on level 9 trained their weapons at the blast door. A dent formed on the blast door, along with a few more before metal door was blasted away. It fell down on five AIM troopers as the titanium armored suited man hovered forward while they opened fire. Their weapons had no effect as Titanium man blasted and assimilated the remaining AIM personnel. There were two left until Titanium man crashed the last AIM trooper's skull near a wall as his lifeless body fell.

"Who are you?"

Titanium man grabbed the Supreme Scientist by the head as he slammed toward a wall. He aimed his hand as a glowing light appeared at the palm of his hand.

"Wait! Wait, I could give you what you-!" a hole blasted through the wall as Titanium man walked in the secure area, taking a small device. He crushed it as it absorbed within his armor.

"I have what I need. Now off to Shanghai." Titanium man said as he flew upward the base, destroying the AIM base in the process

Training simulator, Avengers Mansion. Manhatten, New York 10:45 a.m.

Hawkeye shot out arrows hitting holographic targets while Captain America deflected weapon blasts and dodged incoming missile, with Black Widow watching outside the simulator. She currently held her son in her arms as Pepper Potts appeared beside her to watch, with Monica handing Pepper her son before she headed inside the simulator room. She rushed in firing her wrist shooters as darts hit the target and leaped onto a training bot shorting out circuits, performing an acrobatic flip before it exploded. Carol Danvers aka Captain Marvel arrived and shot out energy beams that struck the training bots and missiles. She zigzaged in mid-air flight along with Stature slamming her fists while in her giant form.

Stature shrunk down to her normal size as she dust off her hands. "Nice workout. We should be doing this more often."

"We still do, Cassie." Carol said to her

"Heard anything from Joe and War Machine?" Aerean asked as Hawkeye finished off the last bot by landing an explosive arrow at the machine

"Him and Nathan are dealing with the Absorbing man right now." the archer stated

"Captain." said a male voice with a British accent

the remaining Avengers in the simulator room turned to see a man in a black tie suit as a brunette haired woman wearing a maid's attire accompanied him, showing a genuine smile.

"Mr. and Mrs. Jarvis."

"You have a visitor."

"He arrived unannounced." Mrs. Jarvis stated. "This requires Ms. Chang and Mr. Barton along with you."

Monica sighed under her breath. "This could be Fury. It's so typical."

"It's not Nick Fury, Ms. Chang." Mrs. Jarvis stated

"We also have a message from Coulson." Mr Jarvis added. "Apparently an AIM convoy and base was hit in Russia. Along with facilities in Germany and France. Each with a value of data taken in finding sources regarding Fold technology."

"I've been investigating AIM activity for any leads to them acquiring Fold tech they come across since the invasion. So far, they've only hit dead ends." Monica said with her hands on her hips. "We can send a team to go check it out."

"I'll go." Captain Marvel insisted. "Since Thor is in Asgard for the time being, and Wolverine is occupied in Japan. I'll take Stature and Spider-Man. War Machine and Fixit will meet us there after they're done rounding two escapees from the four maximum prisons."

"Captain, if you would..." said man turned to see a man in a military uniform. Black hair and thin mustache. "It's high time we talked."

"General Talbot. What do you want?" the second Captain America glanced at the man beside the army general. "And who is this?"

"Henry P. Gyrich. I'm with the NSA." Gyrich took a step forward. "It's time we've talked, Captain Thorton. About the ordeal regarding Vigilante Registration Accord Act, before the abolishment of mutant registration act and VRAA itself."

Las Vegas. 11:30 a.m.

Joe Fix-it was seen flying away through a casino a few blocks off Casear's palace. Carl "Crusher" Creel aka the Absorbing man charged forth, as War Machine fired his repulsor at a hurtling wrecking ball. The beam hit the absorber as he was shot using a stasis field that temporarily in place. A man of living light and energy who was unemployed Stark employee Arthur Parks, aka the Living Laser.

"I thought thought I'd see another hulk. Now I can't tell which one is dumber."

A strong left cross sent Absorbing man flying in the air. "As of now and from now on always, you are." Fix-it looked up to see War Machine dodging hard light beams from the Living Laser as he touched his communicator. "How's things our your end, Jacobs?" he asked propelling himself to a great leap

War Machine retaliated by firing his repulsor beams to collided with Laser's. "I'm dealing with Laser. You?"

"About to open up a can of whoop ass on Creel outside the city." the green hulk stated before tackling Creel in the air and outside the city. "SHIELD should have those containment units ready."

"I read you." War Machine replied sending a right jab across Laser's face. "Having thoughts on striking big in Vegas?"

"For another day." Fix-it replied knocking Absorbing man directly into an abandoned gas station as an explosion erupted. Creel was unconscious as a SHIELD transport, with Fix-it tossing him inside while a dampening cuff trapped his wrists. "Creel's tag. How about Laser?"

"Same here."

"War Machine. Fix-it. Do you read?" said a voice in their communicators revealing to be Ms. Marvel

"Loud and clear, Ms. Marvel. Just got Absorbing man and Living Laser in custody."

"We got a mission. Meet us in the New York airspace via Quinjet."

a one made quinjet flew over the city of Las Vegas as War Machine followed. "On our way."

Central Cafe. Manhatten, New York 12:47 p.m.

Inside the Central Cafe store, Terry Komori wearing a red jacket underneath a black t-shirt and jeans. He sipped on a cup of coffee while looking into his cell for any recent messages. Messages from someone he was wondering about, as he suddenly felt a pair of lips kiss his cheek which took him by surprise. He looked over to see his girlfriend Gwen Stacy. Black hairband on the head of her blonde hair. Her blue eyes were memorizing, wearing a purple v neck long sleeve shirt with a white undershirt and jeans.

"Hi there, handsome."

"Hey, Gwen."

"I just talked with MJ. Her and Peter are planning on coming back for Aunt May's birthday." she stated to the spiderman. "What are you up to right now?"

"Nothing. Just waiting." Terry replied checking the time on his watch. "He should've got my text by now."

"Have you told your sister?"

Terry nodded."Not yet." he said. "Especially considering how you can tell your sister that your dad just came back from the dead."

"How are you feeling?"

"You mean seeing him at the cemetery after mess with the Inheritors?"

 _Terry Komori stood in front of the shattered grave of his father at Forman Heights cemetery, as he narrowed his eyes at the sight of Morlun's strike of his father's tombstone. Unknown to him, however a middle aged bearing a strong resemblance stood behind him. The man stared at the shattered tombstone of Terry Komori's father, then gazed at his mother's grave before facing the late teen Spider-Man._

" _Terry." he spoke as Terry slowly turned to face the man, his eyes wide with shock_

" _What is this?" the second Spider-Man demanded at the man_

" _Terrence." the man raised a hand before setting it down. "I don't wish to frighten you. I just want to talk." he said taking a step forward_

" _No, don't. Stay where you are."_

" _Okay, okay. But I want to tell you a few things if that's alright." the man replied. "I know this is impossible to understand. I thought as soon as I came here, I would know what to say to you. But I don't. All I can say to you is that iIm sorry. It's me, son. It's really me."_

" _You're not my father. My father died."_

" _Terry, I am-"_

" _My father is dead! He's dead!" Terry shouted pointing at the man angrily. "What the hell is all of this?! Who are you!?"_

" _You have to listen to me. I left so I could keep you and the family. To keep you all safe." the man pleaded before the collar of his jacket was grabbed by his son_

" _Just say it! Where did you go huh?! Why did you leave?! You died!"_

" _Of all the enemies I make, I had to die to keep you and the family safe." his father explained to his emotionally disturbed son. "To make sure they never found out about you. Where I couldn't risk your sister, along with your aunt and uncle. I did what I had to do to make sure the family was safe and protected. I had to disappear to make sure you and your sister were safe, that Osborn or anyone associated with him would never find you. To keep my mistakes from reaching you and the family, from hurting all of you." the second Spider-Man grabbed his father in an embracing hug as he had his head down before a tear shed from his eye._

" _Why? Why did you come back now after all this time?" Terry asked his father as they sat on a bench_

" _There came a day, where your mother knew we'd have to tell you and Kim about who we were. The day we met the Parkers, the Brocks. The day of their death. Everything." Bryan Komori stated to his son. "I made a promise to your mother, that I would watch over you and Kim after she died. And now, we both speak for the dead."_

" _I could have helped you. I mean, I had powers. I could've lend you a hand in this, dad."_

" _I didn't want to risk it. This was something I had to do alone, it was my responsibility to do this on my own." his father replied. "If we let those like Norman Osborn do what they do and win, all would die for nothing. Your mother and Laurie would have die for nothing. That's something I could never come to terms with."_

" _Since I lost Laurie, I kept thinking could I even keep going. Could I keep going after I lost her?"_

" _The truth is this, son." Terry glanced at his father. "You take her with you, as I do your mother." his father said. "When I was younger, I was arrogant. Selfish, even foolish at one point in my life. Believing that it was somehow my destiny to save others. But I realized it was never my destiny." Bryan pressed his hand on his son's shoulder. "It was yours. For all the power you have, it will always be your responsibility to protect those in need. To use your gifts to save lives."_

" _Someone said: with great powers there comes great responsibility."_

" _The quote of Richard Parker. Past down to his son, Peter Parker."_

" _That's good. Past down from father-to-son."_

" _I wonder if that goes for us."_

" _I think it does."_

Terry tapped the lid of the coffee cup as a grin crept on his face. "After that, he left to finish off any personal business."

"What happen to your dad, anyway?"

"He was in a prison of a foreign country before Fury got him out. Apparently Nick "Eyepatch" Fury kept it all classified." he stated to her. "All that's left is whether Kim would be happy to have dad back or super pissed finding out he's not dead. She'll probably hate him for the rest of her life. What do you think?"

"Personally in my experience of losing a father, I think she should be glad to have her father back in her life." Gwen answered. "You only got one. Whether it's a mom or dad, and sometimes it's never that long."

"That's helpful advice." Terry cupped his hand with hers as his card-style avengers communicator beeped. "Great." he sighed

"Looks like you're needed."

"Yeah. Rain check?"

Gwen stood up from the stool and kissed his cheek. "Go get 'em, tiger."

Terry raised an eyebrow at Gwen. "Isn't that Mary Jane's thing? Pretty sure she can sue you for something like that."

Gwen giggled. "Go."

"Will do, m'lady!" he exclaimed as he ran out the cafe.

Terry ran left of Central cafe and headed as he turned on his equip-bracer. His clothes started to change as his body was covered in a blue bodysuit. Red mask with wide lenses, red shoulders and back showing black webbing patterns. Red chest and midriff which had a large black spider on the front and large black spider symbol on the back. His thumbs along with his index and ring fingers were red which show black webbing. The lower side of both his legs were red and covered with black webbing. He shot out a rope of web as he swung out of the alley. He swung away through the streets of New York as a saw a glimpse of War Machine flying to the Quinjet. Terry shot another web at War Machine's foot as he flew over to the Quinjet. The hatch opened as both Avengers entered inside, with Stature and Ms. Marvel flying the jet.

"What are we getting to that it had to be urgent?"

"An AIM convoy was wiped an abandoned research facility in Siberia. Whoever or whatever is heading for Shanghai."

"Where's Cap and the others in all of this?"

"Cap, Widow, and Hawkeye are occupied while Thor's in Asgard. And Wolverine is dealing with a personal matter in Japan."

"It'll be the four of us on this mission." Ms. Marvel stated. "We could get some answers if this has anything to do with Fold tech. A couple of avengers might show up along the way."

"And AIM has a knack of "borrowing" technology, so they're one of the likely suspects." Stature added

"Always wanted to go to Shanghai."

"Going supersonic in five... four... three... two..." the Quinjet soar rapidly in the sky as it went supersonic after leaving New York

Shanghai, Hong Kong 8:06 p.m.

A collection of people took their seats as a conference was being held. Various projects regarding bio-engineering, robotics, biochemistry, genetic perfection and alterations. Particularly a project consisting of repairing human limbs and tissues. A man in tan business suit stepped forward on the stage as he tapped the microphone twice.

"Attention, everyone. Welcome the Great Brain conference." the man greeted. "Today we discuss the betterment of the people of this planet. To have ordinary beings live long and healthier lives. Prosthetic limbs, experimental treatments. Anything to help out the little guy, am I right? Now I would like to present Dr. Maya Hansen." he concluded as applause were heard in the conference

A long dark haired woman stepped beside the announcer as he took his leave. "Thank you. I am honored to be here. I am here to show you the next step in medical enhancement." a projection began to show microscopic nano machines surrounding an entire body and brain. "Cutting-edge technology capable of repairing damaged cells and tissue to heal limbs and wounds." the projection show a little girl in a wheelchair with a missing left leg. "This is Abby. A little girl no more than eight years old who suffered a infection in her leg which lead to the poor girl having amputation to remove her leg. When applying the nano machines on the patient upon injecting..." Hansen trailed off as the projection showed Abby having her missing leg grow back. "Abby can walk again. And it is all thanks to this. Ladies and gentlemen, I like to present Extremis!" she finished holding a vial coated with nano machines

A suit of armor rushed through the window, as security guards armed with automatic weapons opened fire. Titanium man just walked toward them, landing a blow that sent each of them flying back. One-by-one, the guards fell as Titanium man blasted the rest while everyone in the conference fled from the impending danger. Before Dr. Hansen could make a run, she was stopped by Titanium man as he hovered above her. The helmet of the titanium man armor came to show a face that made Hansen's expression turn to a mixture of shock and fear. The wearer of the Titanium suit of armor showed a sickly face and skin slowly turning pale.

"Killian? How-"

The helmet covered Killian's face. "Am I alive?"

"No, that suit." Hansen replied pointing at the suit of armor. "Why? Why would look for it after you found out what it does once you acquire it? Whatever it gives you, it takes away your life force. That battle suit was created by Leviathan. Those who worked on that suit, never corrected that problem in the Cold War."

"Not if I have Extremis. With it, I can repair the Titanium man armor without any repercussions to my health as well as my brain." Killian said hovering toward Maya Hansen

Hansen tightened her grip on the Extremis vial. "I won't let you have it. This vial I have is not stabilize enough to start on a full body."

"Spare me. I'll cross that bridge whenever I get to it." Killain aimed his hand cannon directly at Hansen. "You don't have a choice, Hansen. The extremis now. If you refuse, that little girl is next after I kill you."

"You would make a terrible salesman. A worse negotiator too." said a new voice

A swinging red and blue blur quickly took Hansen away from the blast as a batch of web covered Titanium man's face. The red and blue blur was the form of the second Spider-Man as Titanium man ripped the web off his face. A giant gloved hand grabbed Titanium man and slammed him heavily on an empty news stand. The attacker was none other than Stature

"You're not going anywhere."

Titanium man retaliated by shooting an energy beam as Stature shrunk down to avoid the blast.

Fix-it launched a fist toward Killian as the titanium armor suited dodged and struck with a jab across. He blasted Joe directly in the face as the jade giant blocked the beam with his arm. He grabbed Titanium man by the neck and slammed him in the ground. Fix-it slammed his fist down twice, before tossed him a mile away. Titanium man propelled himself toward Fix-it as his fists slammed themselves upon the gamma human's chest. Ms. Marvel flew in firing her energy blasts as she and Titanium man took their fight in the air. Titanium man grabbed Ms. Marvel by the wrist and blasted her with energy, as he sent her tossing away. She was caught in a web net from Spider-Man as he fired a BEV blast which Titanium man blocked. War Machine launched a propelling fist across the side of Killian's face, sending him crashing down the pavement.

Killian blasted both War Machine and Captain Marvel away. "Enough of this."

Titanium man flew up on the 12th floor, where the conference was held to find Maya Hansen completely gone. He used the scanners inside his suit to scan and analyze her location, getting a feed from the cameras of her in the garage. He soar down blasting a hole in the 9th floor, heading down into the garage as he spotted her heading a two door export car. He took the vial of Extermis from her grasp and prepared to fire his hand cannon. A miniature figure in the form of Stature sent an uppercut that sent him back seven feet away from Dr. Hansen. Fix-it charged forward and tackled Titanium man in a German supplex. Titanium man used his jet thrusters to sway away from Fix-it before launching a fierce blast of energy. The impact sent him wall-to-wall as Titanium man administered Extremis inside his system.

"Yes. That's the spot. I can feel it-"

(Critical danger. Critical danger.) it said in Russian

Killian's face shaded to intense heat as he was suddenly ejected from the armor. "What is this?" he glared at Hansen as his eyes turned to a fiery yellow and mouth spitting out flames. "What did you do?!"

"I warned you." she told him. "Your body can't take high dosage of Extremis, Killian! And that suit is barely the only one keeping you in check due to that amount of nanomachines in your blood so you could survive." Hansen stated as she turned to the Avengers. "You need to get him away before he overloads. Those nanomachines inside him are unstable and will set up in a chain reaction that will take out the city."

Fix-it grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "How many time we got, Doc?"

"I would say two minutes at the most." Hansen replied

" _Stature. Toss him as high as you can. From that way, i'll take him to orbit before he blows up."_ War Machine via communicator

Fix-it tossed Killian out of the garage as Stature turned to her giant form, throwing him up in the air. War Machine flew in and grabbed Killain, going supersonic as he sent the Extremis overheated Killian into orbit. In a few seconds, Killian exploded in a searing and immenent wave of explosions as War Machine was sent crashing down to the atmosphere. Descending downward in the sky as Captain Marvel flew in great speed manage to catch War Machine.

"You okay"

"Yeah... think I deserve a break."

"Have to agree with you there." Captain Marvel tapped into her communicator to let them know of their success. "Mission accomplished."

Avengers Mansion. Manhatten, New York 11:22 p.m.

Monica walked ahead a corridor and went left of the mansion as she leaned over a wall. The Black Widow stumbled upon seeing Aerean landing jabs and a cross on a punching bag. He hit a couple of jabs and launched a strong right hook, as the punching bag was sent flying a few feet away. Aerean grabbed another punching bag and set it up, as he sent a few jabs left and right.

Monica folded her arms with a small grin. "Is that your third one?" she asked while Nathan walked in the room

Aerean wiped the sweat off his forehead and replied. "Fourth. Anything on the mission?"

"The Titanium man suit is on its way to the Vault." Monica stated. "Dr. Hansen is assisting us and SHIELD in finding any FOLD technology on the globe. If Hyrda or AIM has it, we'll know about it."

Aerean stopped and rubbed a towel off his sweating head. "That's good to hear."

"What's on your mind?" Monica asked. "You seem tense."

"Gyrich's jab about the VRAA while the away team went to Shanghai." Aerean answered

"The Vigilante Registration Act Accords. I remember we fought against the Ultimates because of that damn thing." Nathan said recalling the event. "That law was covered due to fear of the Liberator's invasion in the east coast. The Ultimatum wave and the symboite crisis here in Manhatten. Even the sudden attack of Hydra back in Washington along with the rest of the world."

"Cap and some of the Ultimates sided with the government, while the rest of us chose not to. I follow the dream. The way of life. Not the government."

"The kicker was it just wasn't about having Peter Parker back from the dead and the rest of us side with the registration act." Jacobs added. "It was also about tracking down your pal, Pierce."

"Black Panther wanted him dead once and Rogers wanted Logan apprehend. T'Challa back down after finding out Logan wasn't responsible." Aerean concluded. "But when Rogers found out..." he trailed off in silence

"It went pretty personal the last time you two met him."

Aerean walked away and nearly out the room. "He left me no choice." he said leaving

Cairo, Egypt 2:11 a.m.

In a ominous and hollow three story building south of Cairo, as figures walked by revealing themselves to be identical men in ancient ceremonial robes. They heavily show a resemblance to Jamie Madrox, the late Multiple man who perished in the Ultimatum crisis. They knelt before him as he walked past them. A man in black with a red diamond on his forehead stood waiting for the figure. The figure was a muscular man with gray skin. Blue markings on his head and lips wearing a black tunic suit, and a large blue sash around his waist. A metal A formed to be a hold for the sash as wind blew across his dark cape.

"Everything is set, Lord Apocalypse. Your horsemen are ready at your command."

"It is time for the rise of an empire to take hold." Apocalypse stood on top of the hedge as he stood tall. "This world is weak where the cowardly and foolish are set to lead. They will fail once we stand high and mighty in our wake. One-by-one they fall. Everything they built, shall fall!" he yelled lifting his hands up. "And from the ashes of their world, the strong will rule the weak! Arise my horsemen!"

"Horsemen of War."

A man with crew cut hair wearing a blue tunic armor and black pants. A harness on his chest as he held out two axs. A dark haired woman in a black suit exposing the sides of her stomach and cleavage. Yellow scileras shown through her black eyes as she broke a boulder with her bare fist.

"Horsemen of Pestilence."

A woman with long green hair and pale skin, wearing a green one piece suit. Black armor suddenly engulfed her body. A blue fur skinned man wearing only black shorts, gas mask with a fluid tank on his back, and torso armor aside his claws and fangs.

"Horsemen of Famine."

A muscular man with swept back wearing a red cloak held together a black suit. A large scar across his left eye. A black skinned humanoid male, covered in blue light lines with wavy dark blue hair. Blue emissive eyes and wore brown pants, as his body was composed of coils that house a unknown dimension.

"Horsemen of Death."

A white haired man with a black eyes which showed red scileras. Wearing only a brown trench coat with a black suit underneath, while he held a grey staff in his hand. A deck of cards glowing in his other hand as he grinned deviously. A grey skinned man with metallic wings as he hovered above the other horsemen.

"The coming of Apocalypse is nigh."


End file.
